An Angel's Love
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: AU- What would happen if Ikuto died one day, but wasn't supposed to? What if he meets his guardian angel? What would happen if he fell in love with her? Could love between them even be possible? -Amuto- Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Okay you guys

Okay you guys! I'm back with an idea that I just thought about. I was watching Shugo Chara and I was wondering what would happen if a character fell in love with an angel! Well let's find out!

**Kat-chan: Why am I here? You know I hate these little chats at the beginning of a story**

**Me: cuz it's a new fan-fic and I know how much you love those!**

**Kat-chan:…. Is it an Amuto?**

**Me: Yea I think so…**

**Kat-chan:…. Will Ikuto be here?**

**Me: …Maybe…**

**Kat-chan: Then start the story!!**

**Shiori-chan: Shut up Kat-chan! Miyuki-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

It was a typical day for Ikuto. He was just sitting on the rooftop minding his own business. Little did he know that something amazing was about to happen. As he jumped down from the rooftop he saw a little girl playing the street.

'What a stupid kid! Why would she play in the street?!'

There was a large car that was heading straight for the little girl. Without thinking Ikuto jumped on the street and pushed the girl away just in time. The same could not be said for him. Ikuto opened his eyes and looked around. This was definitely not Tokyo. He was freaking out.

"Where the hell am I?!"

"Shut up! You're so loud!" a voice said.

He looked up and saw a girl with pink hair and a white Lolita outfit with pink bow going down the center of the dress. She had wings, which were covered with pink flowers, and ribbons, which led to each flower that was on her wings.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked, a little scared.

"I'm Amu, your guardian angel, silly."

Ikuto's eyes widened when she said this. "So, am I dead?"

Amu giggled. "Sort of Kind of. You are just in a coma. You've been asleep for a week. I was actually worried. But Daddy said it would be okay."

"So why are you here if I'm not dead? I mean that would be the only reason you would be here right?"

"Well you were'nt supposed to die yet, so I'm here to give you your life again. But there's a catch. Yoru."

Just then, a little cat-human thing popped up beside Amu. "This is Yoru. He has been one of my helpers in look after you. He reminds me much of you. And he really wants to be with you, like a little kitty cat. So he, along with my other helpers, will be coming down to earth to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything stupid again."

"What do you mean, 'stupid'? That kid almost got ran over!" Ikuto yelled.

"Daddy said that the truck would have stopped if you hadn't come to the rescue."

The two sat there talking for a while about how she would come to the human world after he was released from the hospital. He would know who she was when he saw her, because now he could see her little helpers, whether he wanted to or not. Yoru said that he would be with him when he woke up on earth.

"Well, I think it's time for you to wake up." Amu said with a smile.

"We've only been talking for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes in this realm is two days on earth, Ikuto. Well I'll be waiting. Yoru take good care of him until I come back, okay?"

"Okay I will-nya!"

With that Ikuto's eyes fluttered open to an all white room. There was a nurse there that screamed for a doctor. 'Man that was loud…' The doctor was pleased to hear about the recovery. His stepbrother Tadase was happy to see him alive.

They were close like real brothers. They stayed there talking for a long time.

"I mean it man! I saw my guardian angel!"

"Really? Was she pretty?" Tadase believed every word he said. He could tell when Ikuto was lying.

"She was cute. She looked like she was still young. Maybe a little younger that me."

"I wish I could see her."

"I Think you can really soon. Just be patient."

Just then a nurse came through. "Sir, visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow at ten o clock."

"Okay. Well see you tomorrow Ikuto."

"Bye Tadase."

Everyone had left. Finally. "Hey Yoru?" He was sleeping on Ikuto's head.

"Yeah?"

"How old is Amu?"

Yoru had a sly look on his face. "Why do you want to know? Are you interested in my master?"

Ikuto smirked. "Maybe I am."

"Well I don't know for sure. I came around after she was assigned to you. You should ask her or one of her other helpers. They could tell you. I wouldn't ask Amu unless you have a death wish." Yoru replied going back to sleep.

Ikuto laid his head back and looked at the ceiling. ' I might just do that.'

**Kat-chan: Miyuki! You said Ikuto was going to be here!**

**Me: Well I called him and he said he would be here soon, so just chill.**

**Amu: Yea calm down. He's nothing special.**

**Me: Really now… Let's review episodes 3,4, 18, 26, 33, and 38… you know, I see a lot of blushes…**

**Amu: -Silent- I hate you!**

**Ikuto: I'm here what did I miss?**

**Shiori-chan: Well Ikuto, I would run if I were you…**

**Ikuto: huh? Why?**

**Kat-chan: Ikutooooo! **

**Me: Run Ikuto! Run!**

**Amu: Ikuto! –Starts running after them-**

**Me and Shiori-chan: I Wouldn't if I were you…**

**Amu: Why?**

**Me and Shiori-chan: Just cuz. -.-**

**Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru: Please read and review!**

**Kat-chan: Ikutooooo!**

**Ikuto: Someone help me!**

**Everyone else: -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

I am proud to present… Tada

**I am proud to present… Tada! Chapter two of An Angel's love!! Yay!**

**And I want to introduce my friend Zuki-chan!! Yay!**

**Ikuto: -reads the first chapter- I didn't know I had such a cute Guardian Angel.**

**Amu: Shut up!**

**Me: You know you love him!**

**Amu: You know nothing!**

**ME: What was that?**

**Kat-chan: And don't insult Ikuto like that!**

**Zuki-chan: SHUT UP! You guys are so loud. Why don't you guys just let Amu reveal her love for Ikuto on her own without the pressuring?**

**Shiori-chan: I couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Me: Shut up Shiori-chan! I saw your face getting red! You love Ikuto as much as any other fan-girl!**

**Ikuto: Well what about you?**

**Me: I'll tell you after the chapter! On with the story! I don't own Shugo Chara!**

The next morning when Ikuto woke up, Yoru was floating around, way to exited for his own good.

"What's wrong with you?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, Amu is on her way down here, and that means that Miki is on her way too! I can't wait! That's why I'm so exited nya!" Yoru stated, while trying to stay in one place as he spoke.

"Really? So who's Miki? One of Amu's helpers I'm Guessing?" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

Yoru blushed. '_I forgot! He doesn't know any of Amu's helpers except for me!' _Ikuto laughed out loud. It was so obvious on his face that Yoru thought of Miki as more than a friend.

"Tell you what. I will help you find a way to get together with Miki. I'll figure out my payment later. Got it?" Yoru nodded his head slowly. Just then, Ikuto's nurse came in.

"There is someone here to see you, Tsukiyomi-san."

A girl with pink hair walked into the room. She had a yellow tank top on with white arm warmers on. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and yellow flats. Floating around her was four little girls, about Yoru's size. The nurse left the two alone in silence. Amu really didn't notice Ikuto staring at her as she reached for Yoru, who was napping on Ikuto's head.

"Hello Ikuto." Amu said smiling. Ikuto just kept staring. He couldn't help it. He had never seen someone so beautiful. Granted that she was an angel and they are always beautiful. But he believed that she was probably the most beautiful there.

"Is there something wrong? You seem kinda out of it. Are you okay?" Amu asked, starting to sit down on the chair next to his bed. Ikuto finally was broken of his trance. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"So why are you here? I thought I was going to see you after I got out of the hospital." Ikuto asked, confused.

"Well you are being released today." Just then, a doctor walked in with Ikuto's mother, stepfather, and stepbrother. All of Ikuto's family just stared at the rosette haired beauty. Amu stood up and bowed.

"Hello. My name is Hinamori Amu. It is nice to meet you." Everyone stared at her and started blushing. Ikuto's mother was the first to speak up.

"What a beautiful and charming young girl. Our Ikuto sure knows how to pick girls!" Amu started blushing.

"N-no we aren't-" Amu was cut off and pulled into Ikuto's lap. "Thanks mom. Now could you leave so I can talk to Tadase and Amu alone?" They all nodded and left.

"What is your problem?!" Amu screamed.

"You said you needed to be near me, and this is the perfect way. You should be thanking me."

"Why would anyone thank you?!"

"You know, you just said thank you."

"Shut up!" Amu turned to Tadase and smiled. "I'm sure you know who I am." Tadase just stared at her blushing and shook his head. "No? I was sure that Ikuto had told you yesterday." Amu said.

Just then, Amu's wings materialized out of nowhere. "Now do you know who I am?" Tadase just stared. The beauty of her and her wings mesmerized him. Amu was getting a little uncomfortable. "Is today the day everyone stares at me?"

She looked down at Ikuto. "I will be moving in the apartment right next to yours. So come see me when you get out, okay? Tadase be good. You too Ikuto."

"Bye Amu-_chan_." Amu just walked out, ignoring him. Tadase was still in a daze. "Tadase, she's gone man. You can wake up now." Tadase finally snapped out of it.

"Ikuto. She was more than just cute. She was beautiful!"

"Really now? Tadase I have to get dressed, so can you leave for a minute?"

"Sure." Tadase left the room. "Well it seems that I have just entered myself into a fight for my angel. Wonder if I can win…"

Me: To answer you question from before, I go in phases. And I don't go like some girls who say if I can't have them then nobody else can. I think about if they were real I would love to have them as a sibling or a childhood friend.

**Ikuto: Really? That's a nice refresher from that.**

**Kat-chan and Shiori-chan: -stare at Ikuto with hearts in their eyes-**

**Me: Don't worry about them. We will be good if I bring in another friend of mine. Itachi-chan! Could you come out here for a second?**

**Itachi: What is it Miyu-chan?**

**Me: Can you tell Kat-chan and Shiori-chan about your relationship with Naruto?**

**Itachi: Anything for you.**

**Kat-chan and Shiori-chan: EEEEK!!**

**Zuki-chan and Amu-chan: Please read and review**

**Itachi: He dragged me to his bed and…**

**Kat-chan and Shiori-chan: Come on Itachi! Get on with it!**

**Everyone else: Bai Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't wait so I decided to update two chapters in one day

I couldn't wait so I decided to update two chapters in one day! Yay! I'm gonna answer a question really quick. KeikoHayasaka asked why Tadase was Ikuto's stepbrother. Well it's because I wanted Tadase in this story and not evil. He only thinks he is in love with Amu but he isn't, Kay?

**Tadase: That is a lie! I will always love Hinamori Amu!**

**Amu: Sorry but you rejected me to many times. I've moved on.**

**Me: May I ask to whom?**

**Amu: -whispers in my ear-**

**Me: Can't say I'm surprised.**

**Kat-chan and Shiori-chan: WE WANT TO KNOW!!**

**Me: Later. **

**Zuki-chan: Where is Ikuto? **

**Ikuto: Miyu-chan! Look at this!**

**Me: -reads paper- Is this for real?! You're not joking? Yay! -Hugs Ikuto-**

**Amu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Me: It's perfectly normal for me to hug my big brother.**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Me: I'm now officially Ikuto's little sister! And now my first job as little sister is to help Amu and Ikuto get together, while everyone else watches Naruto and Itachi make out.**

**Itachi: Naruto, you taste so good!**

**Everyone else: EEEK! **

**Me: You guys are weird. Watching my friends make out… Let's just start the story.**

Ikuto was finally able to go home. He walked into his room and locked the door. Yoru had returned to him and had just woken up.

"Hey Yoru? What exactly do you like about this Miki character?" Ikuto was just asking out of curiosity. He wasn't expecting Yoru to do what he did.

"Well she's beautiful and talented and gives her best with everything she does, she's a great artist and-" He was cut of by Ikuto's laughter. " So what I should have asked was what don't you like about her. Well Yoru, I have thought about my payment. The price is that you help me win Amu's heart. Deal?"

"Um, sure but it won't be easy. She's a tough nut to crack."

"I love a good challenge." Ikuto said a smirked painted on his face. The next morning, Ikuto decided to go visit Amu. Ikuto knocked on the door. As it opened he felt himself drooling again. Amu was wearing a long sleeve top that was red and white striped and the sleeves went to the middle of her hand. She was also wearing a black skirt that went to the middle of her thigh.

"Oh it's just you."

"What do you mean just me?!"

"I had my wings out and I had to put them away because you knocked on the door. Come on in." Both walked into the house and closed the door. " I usually hate putting on shirts with backs on them because they cramp my wings, but now I have no choice."

" You know you could always take your shirt off." Ikuto said smirking.

"Shut it you pervert!!"

"Well then do you want to go out on a date?"

Amu looked at Ikuto with a confused look. "What's a date?"

Ikuto looked at her like she was crazy. "How do you not know what a date is?!"

"Well I haven't been here for a long time. So sorry!" Amu looked away blushing.

"Why don't I just show you around town?" Ikuto said his smirk softening into a smile. Amu looked at him and nodded. First they went to the park. This was Amu's first trip to a park so she was super excited and acted like a little kid. Then they got ice cream and just had fun. Before they knew it, it was night time. They reached Amu's house door.

"Want to come in?"

"Sure."

"I'm home!" A little girl with yellow on appeared in front of Amu's face.

"Everyone else is asleep my mistress. I was about to go to sleep as well."

Amu nodded. " Has anything developed in the situation yet?"

Dia shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Goodnight, Amu-sama."

"What was that about?" Ikuto asked. "Come with me on the roof. I'll tell you there." They reached the roof and sat down. "I'm sure you're well aware of the feelings that Yoru carries for Miki. Well, Miki carries the same exact feelings for Yoru. We have been trying to get them together for years."

"Years huh? That reminds me. How old are you?"

"How dare you ask a lady how old she is?! Have you k\no respect or decency? Are you naturally this perverted and rude? That's not right and you know it!" Amu yelled. Ikuto just sat there taking all of her verbal abuse.

"Are you done yet? I'm just curious."

"Fine! I am 55 years old. I am the second youngest angel in heaven at this moment. I have one younger sister who is about 42 years of age."

"Wow! You look like you're about 13! How old does your sister look?"

"Maybe about 7 years old. Now leave. I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

So Ikuto left and Amu went to sleep. When she woke up, she saw a special person in her room. "Are you awake yet Amu-chan?" Amu screamed so loud that she woke up her all her neighbors. Ikuto and Tadase got up and ran over to Amu's apartment door.

"Amu! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing! You guys have to come in right now!" She dragged them in and sat them in front of a girl with two long blond ponytails. " This is my older sister Utau-chan! Introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu here is my guardian angel. So I'm guessing you're an angel too?"

"Yes you would be correct. And who is he?"

"This is Hotori Tadase, my stepbrother."

"It's nice to meet you both."

**Me: So what do you guys think?**

**Shiori-chan: I Think that Naruto and Itachi make the best pairing ever!**

**Me: That's it. You guys are my friends but if you guys are going to make out go in my room and lock the door.**

**Itachi and Naruto: Okay! –Runs into my room and locks the door-**

**Shiori-chan and Kat-chan: NOOOO!**

**Me: Calm down. Now you can help me with my mission.**

**Everyone except Tadase: -Grabs Ikuto and Amu and throws them into a closet and locks the door-**

**Amu: wait what are you doing?! Let me out of here!! Ikuto! Stop touching me!**

**Me: Please read and review! (-)**

**Amu: Help!!**

**Ikuto: Amu don't be like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone

Okay everyone! I am going to try to make this a really long story because I haven't made a story that is longer than 9 chapters! Oh and if you look in my reviews then you can see a review from Kat-chan! Yay!

**Kat-chan: You're lucky I even left a review!**

**Me: Whatever. Should we let Ikuto and Amu out yet?**

**Shiori-chan: Yeah! It should be fun to hear stories!**

**Me: Let's wait a little longer. Anyway, I've been really into this show called Shaman King! I know it's really old but I really like it!**

**Kat-chan: Who cares? Let Ikuto out.**

**Me: He doesn't want to come out. So I won't force him.**

**Kat-chan: No one loves you.**

**Ikuto: -yelling from the closet- don't be mean to her!**

**Shiori-chan: Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

" So Utau-san, if you are Amu-san's sister, are you a guardian angel too?" Tadase asked.

"Oh no I'm not a guardian angel. You see, each angel has a specific job. Amu was assigned to be a guardian angel while I was assigned to be a part of the angelic choir. Don't get me wrong. Amu is a beautiful singer but that was just not her assignment Dad gave her. But she seems to be doing a good job as a guardian angel." Utau smiled at Amu.

"Yeah Right."

"What was that Ikuto?" Amu said, daggers in her eyes.

"Oh nothing."

Utau giggled." It seems that you two have a very close relationship."

Amu looked at Utau like she was crazy. "What are you talking about Nee-chan? I am not close with this pervert! He is so gross!"

"Okay okay Amu-chan! I understand. Anyway I actually came here to talk to Ikuto about something. If I could just find a private place to talk to him…"

"You can go to my room." Utau nodded and Ikuto followed her to Amu's room.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"Well, I overheard you talking to Yoru about winning Amu's heart. And I am overjoyed. But there is something that you absolutely have to know. Amu is engaged."

"What did you say?"

"Amu is betrothed to a demon to settle a long feud. The thing is, Amu doesn't see him as anymore than a friend. Our youngest sister is in love with him, but we can't get our mother to see this. She is determined to make sure that Amu is seen married to him. Our Father said that is would work out somehow and now their wedding date is approaching. So I have a deal to strike with you. I'm going to help you fall in love with Amu and Vise versa. All you have to do is promise me that if you fall in love with her, you must show your love to our mother. That is the only way."

Ikuto was in shock. Engaged? How was this even possible? " I will try and help your sister. But I can already tell this won't be easy. She's pretty stubborn."

Utau giggled. "Yes, but so are you. You can do it. I know you can."

Ikuto and Utau came back to the front of the house. " What did you guys need to talk about? Was it important?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Okay so I need you to take me to your school. I need to register for the new school year. And get my uniform." Amu said.

"Okay get dressed and I'll take you there right now."

Amu went and took a shower and got dressed. Amu was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt that had matching pink skinny jeans and white flats. Her arms were covered with white arm warmers. Ikuto had to avert his gaze from her, for this would be the third time he would be staring at her. "So let's go. Utau-chan, we'll be back soon. Why don't you get to know Tadase?" Ikuto and Amu walked down the street in silence. That is, until Amu broke that silence.

"What were you two talking about?" Amu asked with curiosity playing in her voice.

"Nothing. We were just talking about how spoil rotten you are." Ikuto said while smirking.

"Utau! That meanie! I'll get her later!"

"Chill out. I was just kidding. Well here we are. Let's go to the main office and get everything settled."

They walked into the school and went straight to the main office. Amu got through with all the paper work and the uniform and tuition fee. She got her uniform. It was a plaid mini-skirt with a white shirt and a black jacket. She thought it was a cute outfit, and couldn't wait to try it on. They walked home and saw that Tadase was back at home and Utau was looking huffy. "Utau-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just don't say anything about Tadase! I hate him and never want to see him again!" Utau yelled.

"What happened?" Amu asked.

"I think they got into a fight." Amu just mouthed an 'oh' and went to her room and put her things away.

Utau looked angrily at Ikuto. "I can't believe your brother! He likes Amu-chan! She was all he could talk about while you were gone! I tried telling him that she was taken but he just wouldn't stop talking, so I kicked him out! I don't care if you're mad at me!"

Ikuto didn't say anything to her. "So you think I have a chance to win her heart?"

Utau smiled. "Absolutely."

Amu came out of her room. "Ready Utau-chan?"

Utau got up. "Maybe you should take Ikuto to go with you. We can go anytime."

Amu smiled. "Sure. Would you like to go with me? Like a thank you for taking me around town. Just take my hand and don't let go whatever you do, kay?"

"But where are we going?" Amu looked at Ikuto with a smile. "Don't you trust me?"

Ikuto just looked at Amu and smiled." With my life." They ran to Amu's balcony window and stood there. Amu wings came out and she started floating off the ground, as did Ikuto. Next thing Ikuto knew, they were flying above the town. They flew all over the place looking at things Ikuto could see while on the ground.

When they got back home, Amu was smiling.

"Wasn't that beautiful? I did that on my first night here. I couldn't believe it."

Ikuto looked at Amu with a soft expression. "Yes it was beautiful. But if I were doing a comparison, I would say that you are much more beautiful than that. Goodnight."

Amu watched him walk over to his apartment as she stood there blushing.

Me: I think that Ikuto wants to come out now.

**Kat-chan: Yay!**

**Ikuto: Well that was fun!**

**Amu: We have two different definitions of fun, you perv!**

**Zuki-chan:… I think that she is denying something…**

**Kat-chan: She said she doesn't want him, so here I go! –kisses Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: -breaks the kiss- What is your Problem?!**

**Amu: Her problem is that she is about to be killed!!**

**Me: Hey Jasper! Could you calm them down?**

**Jasper: I could but this looks like it will be fun!**

**Me and Zuki-chan: Please read and review.**

**Kat-chan: Do your worst, b….! Ikuto is mine!**

**Amu: That is it! No more nice girl. Time to get the bazooka!**

**Me: Amu! Stop! Jasper, help me!**

**Jasper: I'm good right here!**

**Me: Dammit Jasper! See you guys next time if I live!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: That damned Jasper

Me: That damned Jasper! Making me have to calm those two down by myself… I hope Alice leaves him!

**Amu: I'm sorry Miyu-chan! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!**

**Me: Whatever. Just don't let your emotions take control of you. If something's bothering you, just say so.**

**Amu: …okay…**

**Me: As for you… -turns to Kat-chan- You know better that to do what you did. Kissing a man that doesn't belong to you. That's not cool. Apologize to Amu-chan.**

**Kat-chan: …**

**Me: Do it or I'll tell Edward to stay home.**

**Kat-chan: Fine fine! Amu I'm sorry for kissing Ikuto.**

**Miki: Where are Ikuto and Yoru? **

**Me: On the roof, sleeping. **

**Kat-chan: Can I go wake them up?**

**Me: I think you've done enough damage. Shiori-chan, why don't you wake him up, while I call up Edward? Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kat-chan: Why can't I wake him up?**

**Me: Do you WANT to get chased around with a bazooka again?**

Amu just stood there staring into space. She didn't know what to make of what Ikuto had just said to her. She finally caught a grip on reality and walked into her apartment. Utau heard the door close and ran to greet her little sister at the door. When she got there, Amu was slumped on the floor, her face red. Utau was a little concerned.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?"

"Utau-chan, he called me beautiful." Amu whispered.

"Who did?" Utau was ready to beat up Tadase if he was the person that said that.

"Ikuto."

"Really?" Utau said, trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Utau just watched as her sister walked to her room and shut the door.

XxX At Ikuto'sXxX

Ikuto walked into the apartment and was greeted by Tadase. "Where were you, Ikuto? I tried calling your cell phone but it was off. Then I tried calling Amu's place, and Utau said that you weren't there."

"I was just out. I didn't get hurt so don't worry. Now I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow morning." Ikuto walked to his room and sat down on his bed. Yoru popped up and sat on Ikuto's head.

"I can't believe I said that Yoru. Now she's going to think I'm weird or something."

Yoru looked at Ikuto and smirked. "I think that was kinda cute. I've always wanted to say that to Miki."

"Well, I'm gonna help you do that. Now let's go to sleep."

XxX The next morning XxX

Amu woke up. She was a little dazed from the event that happened the night before. No one had told her that before and she didn't know how to act around him. So she decided that she would try not to think about it to much. She knew that she would be most likely be spending the day with him anyway and it would just be a hassle if all she could do was blush.

She took a shower and got dressed. Today's outfit was a blue tube top with a black mini-skirt, and black flats. She was yet again stunning. Ikuto came over at about 12:00 pm and they went on their walk. They got their ice- cream and sat on a bench in the park in silence.

Ikuto broke the silence. "I'm sorry if what I said last night made you uncomfortable."

Amu just looked up at him and smiled. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. It actually made me happy. No one had ever said that to me before. I mean I have heard that I was pretty but never beautiful. So thank you, Ikuto."

They sat in another spell of silence. Ikuto spoke up again. "Hey do you and Utau want to go to the beach with Tadase and me tomorrow? I haven't gone in a while and I have a feeling that you have never been there before."

"Sure! That sounds like fun!"

The next day everyone decided to get up early to get a head start trip to the beach. When Ikuto and Tadase went next door they were surprised to see that the two girls were already awake and ready. Amu was wearing a yellow swimsuit cover while Utau was wearing a white sundress with a hat to match and white flats. Utau claimed that she would only be watching. When they got to the beach, all Yoru was doing was gravitating to Miki. Ran, Su, and Dia were giggling while watching his sad attempts to win Miki's heart. But little did the all know that Miki was enjoying the attention that she was getting from Yoru. Amu took off her cover and revealed a white two-piece bathing suit with yellow flowers in random spots. She ran to the water, not noticing the person coming behind her.

As Amu was floating in the water, Ikuto silently swam under Amu and grabbed her feet. Amu screamed and fell underwater. When she got back from underwater, Ikuto grabbed her into and embrace from behind.

"What is your problem?! Let go of me you pervert!"

"Oh but Amu-chan I like the position that we're in."

Utau was watching them with a smile on her face. Tadase was doing the best that he could watching the girl he liked in the arms of another man. They spent most of the day there, playing in the water and running around on the beach. Utau, who was helped by Su, packed a picnic. The sun was going down, so they all decided to head on home.

As the angels were about to go home, Utau nudged Amu. "Ikuto. Even though you acted like a pervert, thank you for taking us to the beach. It was…fun. Now can we go home Utau-chan?"

"Yes. Good night Ikuto, Tadase."

That night Amu woke up in the middle of the night. Well not woke up. More like sleep- talking. "Utau-chan… has an angel ever fallen in love with a human before…" Then Amu went back to sleep. Utau heard this though. 'Well, this should be interesting to watch.'

Me: I'm sleepy…

**Shiori-chan: Then go to sleep. I can look after Kat-chan for a while.**

**Me: Be careful. The tranquilizers are about to wear off. Keep the door locked at all times. I'm going to go take a nap with Amu and Ikuto. O wait I can't go to sleep yet. Edward's not here.**

**Edward: Yes I am. You can go to sleep now.**

**Me: Fine fine. Everyone please read and review. Amu should be waking up right about…**

**Amu: -screaming- WHO PUT ME NEXT TO IKUTO WHILE I WAS SLEEPING??**

**Me: now.**

**Ikuto: Isn't this a pleasant sight to wake up to.**

**Amu: Don't touch me!!**

**Kat-chan: Edward is here!! Wait why am I in a cage? **

**Shiori-chan: I took the liberty. If Amu was like that if you kissed Ikuto, Imagine Bella.**

**Me: Bye bye!**

**Amu: WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! I was reading the last chapter to myself and I just realized… I forgot to do the disclaimer! Sorry! But on a more important note… I won't be here for the next week cuz I will be on vacation. So maybe if I can, I will upload on the first week of school, and if not then than the first weekend of school, kay?

**Kat-chan: this is sooo sad…**

**Me: Yes it is.**

**Zuki-chan: Terrible!**

**Riku: Well I don't have to go to school!**

**Me: Because you were taken by the darkness, idiot.**

**Riku: Well, you don't have to be so mean about it.**

**Me: You know I love you.**

**Ikuto: Treat her right. I leave her in your hands.**

**Me: Shut up Ikuto. Amu are you still mad at me?**

**Amu: What do you think?!**

**Me: Well sorry. I thought you would like that. ******

**Riku: She was just was trying to help. Right? –snuggles-**

**Me: Right. Enjoy! I don't own (see I remembered this time!). By the way where is Kat-chan now?**

**Shiori-chan: Scaring herself by watching scary things on Youtube.**

**Kat-chan: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**

It was a couple of days after the night that Utau had heard Amu's question that she asked in her sleep. As far as she could tell, Amu didn't act any strangely around Ikuto. Utau guessed it was just because Amu didn't even realize that she said that. Well at least Utau knew that she was feeling at least a little something toward Ikuto even if she didn't want to admit it. That was a start right?

"Utau-chan, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back soon."

Utau was a little concerned. "Is Ikuto going with you?"

"No. I think I know the town now and if I don't, I'll just fly back. Later." Amu walked out of the door and locked it. It was a pleasant day outside. She was wearing a light blue polo shirt with a white skirt and blue arm warmers. The thing about the outfit was that the skirt was a mini and everywhere she turned, boys were looking at her, which was making her feel more than uncomfortable. She decided to go to the little café that Ikuto had shown her and get some iced tea. She ordered and sat outside in the picnic area of the café. She laid her head on the table.

"Amu-chan? Is that you?"

Amu looked up to the mysterious voice. "Nagihiko-kun? Is it really you? What are you doing here?"

Nagihiko smiled. "Something just told me to come here today. And here I find you. So what are you doing here? I thought you were never allowed to come here. At least that's what your mother told me."

"Daddy sent me here to look after the guy I'm assigned to. It's not boring but it's not exactly what you would call fun." The waiter brought out Amu's iced tea and was waiting for his payment. Amu started to pull the money out of her pocket, but Nagihiko paid the man already.

"Let me pay for you Amu-chan. After all, I haven't seen you in a long time. This can be a celebration thing." Nagihiko smiled at Amu and they continued their conversation. Amu took Nagihiko to their apartment and found Utau watching television. Amu motioned to him to be quiet.

"Utau-chan, you'll never guess who I found while out on my walk."

"And who would that-" Utau drifted off into silence. "Nagihiko! What are you doing here? Are you on vacation?"

Nagihiko smiled. "You could say that."

Utau smiled. "Excuse me for a minute." Utau rushed out of the room and grabbed her cell phone. She scrolled through the contacts to reach the number she was looking for. She quickly pressed the send button.

'_Hello?'_ A tired voice came from the other line.

"Ikuto? Are you awake?"

'_Well now I am. You just woke me up. Do you understand what time it is?'_

"What? It's only 11:00 in the morning." Utau said confused.

'_Exactly. I sleep at least to 11:30 at the earliest. And you woke me up.'_

"Never mind that. You need to get over here now. It's really important! Now Move!" With that Utau shut her phone with a loud snap. The doorbell rang and Utau answered it. It looked like he had been awake for at least an hour. Utau dragged him into the living room.

When Ikuto came into the room, he saw a man with beautiful long purple hair and was very well dressed. Amu was doing nothing but smiling at him, which was making Ikuto more than a little jealous. Amu turned around and saw Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto. What's up? This is my best friend in the universe, Nagihiko."

Nagihiko leaned over to Amu and whispered, "You sure can pick them good, Amu-chan."

Amu blushed a deep red. "Shut up!"

Nagihiko laughed and stood up. " I'll be leaving now."

"But you just got here!"

"I'll still be in town, Amu-chan. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

With that, Nagihiko left. Amu stood up and went to the bathroom. Ikuto just looked at Utau with a sour expression. "You made me get out of bed for her best friend?"

Utau looked at him solemnly. "You're such an idiot. That was not just Amu's best friend but also her fiancée. My mother thought it was a good idea. They have been friends since they were little. And since they've known each other for so long, she thought it would be a lot easier. But it's not easy, not for Amu. She can't marry someone she doesn't even love. And I have a reason to believe that she's starting to fall for you. Don't ask how I know, I just do." Utau said with a smile.

Ikuto ended up staying at Amu's apartment till nighttime. When Ikuto finally left their place, he was met by Nagihiko standing outside his door.

"Nagihiko, right?"

Nagihiko smiled. "Yes that is correct. I guess you have already heard about Amu-chan's arrangement with me. But you don't have to worry. I have no romantic interest with Amu-chan. Like she said, we are best friends." Nagihiko smiled at Ikuto.

"Well I really must be going. I'll see you later."

Amu walked outside the door and Stood behind Ikuto.

"So what were you talking about?" Amu said with a quiet voice.

"I'm pretty sure you can answer that question."

"Were you talking about my arranged marriage with him?"

"Yes."

"Well that's okay. Because my mother gave me a whole year to find the guy I will fall in love with so I won't have to marry my best friend. And I will find the guy. It just might take a while. Anyway, he told me that he likes my little sister. So I'm trying to get my mother to see that they like each other and that me and Nagihiko are just friend." Amu smiled. She walked back inside.

Ikuto just turned around and went into this his room. He thought about Amu the rest of the night.

**Kat-chan: The ghost was behind the lady on the train track!**

**Me: Why are you still watching that?**

**Kat-chan: Because I'm bored.**

**Me: …**

**Riku: Are you okay?**

**Me: -Hugs- I'm fine. Just very confused.**

**Riku: -Hugs back- That's just fine.**

**Ikuto: Isn't that a cute couple? **

**Me: Shut up Ikuto. Is Amu still in the corner sulking?**

**Ikuto: Yes.**

**Shiori-chan: Get over it.**

**Zuki-chan: Girls would kill to be in your place.**

**Fandom Universe: Of course we would!!**

**Me and Riku: Please read and review!**

**Kat-chan: That ghost is crying. Now I'm going to have nightmares. OH MY GOSH! SHE'S LOOKING AT THE CAMERA!!**

**Me: If you know that you're going to have nightmares then why watch it?**

**Shiori-chan: Because she's stupid.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kat-chan: Where is Miyu-chan

**Kat-chan: Where is Miyu-chan?**

**Amu: She's taking a nap with Riku. Shiori-chan is looking for a birthday gift for her. Zuki-chan is not here yet and Ikuto's out with Shiori-chan.**

**Kat-chan: Really? –grabs my cell phone- Then I will just make a little phone call.**

**Me: I'm awake. What did I miss?**

**Amu: Kat-chan taking your phone and calling someone. I don't know who it was. **

**Me: That's okay. I was going to invite Sora but he said he was busy? What did he have to do anyway, Riku?**

**Riku: He told me he had a date with Kairi, so he couldn't make it. He said he was sorry though.**

**Me: -leans on Riku's shoulder- Tell him that's okay. Hey Kat-chan? Who did you call?**

**Kat-chan: You know exactly who I called! And he's on his way!!**

**Me: That crazed look in her eye can only mean one thing: It's HIM! We have to tie her down before he gets here. It can be his only chance.**

**Shiori-chan: Hey we're back and I can't wait for you to see what we got you!**

**Me: Later! Kat-chan invited HIM!**

**Riku: Please enjoy while I try to figure things out. Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

Nagihiko came over a lot during his vacation. He and Amu talked about any and everything, from the weather to who was the best looking. Amu was just happy to have her best friend there to talk with. But time was passing and it was close to Nagihiko's departure. Everyone saw him off and watched him leave. Ikuto went back to his room and found a note on his bed. He opened it up and read it to himself.

'_Ikuto, _

_I wish you the best of luck in winning Amu's heart. I know it won't be easy but if anyone can do it you can. Remember that both our fates belong in your hands. Don't worry about anything._

_Nagihiko'_

"Well at least I'm not the only one to think that it won't be easy." Ikuto fell asleep. Just as he was falling asleep he realized: Tomorrow was the first day of school. Ikuto grabbed his cell phone and sent a text message to Amu. After it was sent, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMORROWS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?! YOU COULDN"T HAVE TOLD ME THIS EARLIER??"

"Sorry I just remembered myself. Don't have a cow."

"FINE! BUT TOMORROW YOU ARE SHOWING ME TO ALL MY CLASSES AND WALKING ME TO AND FROM SCHOOL!"

'Whatever. Good night." With that Ikuto closed his phone and laughed to himself. 'Tomorrow will be very interesting.'

Amu woke up to hear three little voices calling for her to wake up. She sat up and counted the girls mentally. "Hey where's Miki?"

Ran started talking. "She's still asleep. She stayed up for most of the night talking to Yoru. I heard her giggling all night."

"Really? Well I might as well get up. I know I have some work to do to get ready for today." Amu got up and started changing into her uniform. When she finally left her house, Ikuto was waiting for her.

"Lets go so we aren't late." The three walked into the gate and all chaos let loose. Girls were giving Amu death glares while boys were ogling at her. Murmuring was heard all over the school and it was all pretty confusing for Amu. Ikuto walked Amu to her classroom just as he had promised, and that gave some first-year girls a glimpse of what they rarely saw: Tsukiyomi Ikuto in the flesh.

"Since you're in Tadase's class, let him walk you home today from school."

"Fine."

Amu sat down and girls instantly surrounded her. "What is your connection with Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama?" All the girls were eager for an explanation.

Amu thought about it for a second. "We are close friends."

"Well close friends can turn into lovers so I would watch out if I were you."

Amu was starting to get annoyed. She realized that it was only one group of girls that really hated her. Everyone else was smiling at her and giving her thumbs up for "catching the hottest guy in school".

Amu looked at the leader of that group. "What is your name?"

"Yamabuki Saaya."

"Well don't you think that if Ikuto wanted you, he would have come to you and asked you out? So I'm coming to a conclusion that Ikuto doesn't even know who you are, let alone wants you. So please just leave me alone."

The whole classroom cheered for Amu. Now with Ikuto. He was making his way out of the school entrance when two boys called out to him.

"Yo, Kukai, Kairi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Who was that cutie you were walking up here with?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Kukai?"

"I was speaking for Kairi here."

"Her name is Hinamori Amu and she's new to this town. So if you decide to ask her out on a date, you have to ask me first." Ikuto said while smirking.

Kukai laughed. "Looks like you have some competition, Kairi."

"Well there is me, Tadase and the whole male student body, so yeah I would say you have some competition."

Ikuto walked over to a tree and slept under it. Unfortunately He didn't wake up early enough before school ended and he was woken up by a foot being placed in his side. Hard. His eyes snapped open and he was looking into golden eyes that had murderous intent in them.

"You ditched me so you could SLEEP?! You are a total jerk!" Amu yelled walking away from him.

"Amu wait." She ignored his screaming all the way home. Amu walked into her house, slammed the door in Ikuto's face and stomped all the way to her room. She locked the door and went out on her balcony. Just then the phone in her pocket began vibrating. She looked at it and saw that she had a new text message. From Ikuto.

'Amu. I'm sorry I ditched you to sleep but when Yoru came back over to my house, he kept me up talking about Miki and I couldn't go to sleep on him because he would wake me up each time I started to. So I'm sorry.'

Amu laughed at the text message. She typed that she forgave him. Amu went back in her room and started on her homework for the night.

**-knock knock-**

**Me: Oh no! He's early! **

**Shiori-chan: Miyu-chan, what do we do?**

**Me: Shiori-chan, Zuki-chan, Amu and Ikuto, I want you to hold her down. Riku I want you to watch them and Step in if they need help. The Charas are going to have to help me by finding some more tranquilizers. I'll go get the door. What ever you do, try not to let go**

**Me: Kakashi, come on in.**

**Kakashi: I got a missed call from you saying that you needed me to come over right away. What's the problem?**

**Me: There's no problem! It was nice of you to stop by, but you can leave now!**

**Riku: Miyu-chan! We can't hold her for much longer!**

**Kakashi: What's going on back there?**

**Me: I'm trying to save you from a crazed fan-girl! Do you want to get killed?**

**Kakashi: I can take her!**

**Me: Okay. Let her go guys!**

**Kat-chan: HE"S HERE!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Kakashi: This might be a little more than I can handle.**

**Me: She loves you more than all the other anime characters she loves combined. I suggest that you run with all of you're might and that you stop for nothing.**

**Kakashi: -runs like a maniac-**

**Me and Shiori-chan: Go Kat-chan! Get him! Woohoo! **

**Zuki-chan: Shouldn't we help him?**

**Riku: It's his own fault for not running when Miyu-chan said to. **

**Me: Exactly! –hugs- You're so smart.**

**Riku: -hugs back- So are you.**

**Shiori-chan: Please read and review.**

**Zuki-chan: Uh oh. Kakashi fell…**

**Charas: We're back with the tranquilizers.**

**Me: Too late now.**

**Kat-chan: No keep them out! I'll need them!**


	8. Chapter 8

So everyone

So everyone! I'm back! The reason I went on vacation was because my cousin got married! Yay! And I have a cool new cousin too!

**Riku: I'm so happy for you!**

**Ikuto: Why is he still here anyway?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Ikuto: Well usually when we have guests, they only stay for about two chapters. So what is he still doing here?**

**Me: The answer to your question is very simple indeed. Because Riku is my favorite character ever that came from Japan.**

**Ikuto: Even more favorite than me?**

**Me: Well the thing is, I've loved Riku since the first time I played Kingdom Hearts. Which was a pretty long time ago. But I really don't play favorites. Except with Riku. Get it now?**

**Ikuto: -sniff- I see.**

**Me: But you're my absolute favorite Kitty character and you know how much I love cats.**

**Ikuto:… Okay. I know. So am I at least your second Favorite?**

**Me: But of course.**

**Shiori-chan: Where is Kat-chan?**

**Amu: Staying by Kakashi's side. Watching him sleep.**

**Riku: But wasn't she the one that did the most damage?**

Me: Yeah but don't tell her that. Let's just get on with the story. I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

Amu had gotten up to get ready for school. It had been about two weeks and Amu was getting the hang of it. She had made a couple new friends in school. One's name was Yaya, who looked a year younger than everyone else, and she was extremely hyper. Another was Nadeshiko, who could be considered Nagihiko's twin sister. She was polite and delicate. Kukai was another, who was Ikuto's friend as well as Yaya's boyfriend. The last was Kairi. He was quiet and kept more to himself. But whenever Amu looked at him or talked to him, he would blush and answer with one or two word statements, which made getting to know him very difficult.

She got dressed and walked over to Tadase and Ikuto's apartment to walk to school. Amu knocked on the door and got no response. She knocked again. Nothing. She was getting annoyed. She knocked one last time. Tadase finally answered the door with a smile.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to answer the door. Ikuto overslept and won't wake up. So I just left him there. He can sleep for days on end when he's like that." Tadase said smiling.

"I guess that you will be walking me to school then." Amu said with a smile that just lit Tadase's heart.

Tadase nodded and they started walking. As they got to the classroom, they split and went in two separate directions. Nadeshiko walked up to Amu and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Nadeshiko. Why are you smiling so widely?" Amu asked.

"Well, it's just that you and Tadase looked like you were having a nice conversation on your way up here. Is there something that I should know? Something that you're not telling me?"

Amu just looked at her confused. "Of course not. Why?"

Nadeshiko just smiled. "Let's just say that I know something that concerns you about Tadase. I'm sure that you will find out what I mean eventually."

Just then, the teacher, Mr. Nikaido, walked into the door and told everyone to sit in their seats so class could get started. Amu sat at her seat and looked forward to the front of the class. Just then a piece of paper landed on her desk. It was from Tadase. She looked at Nadeshiko, who was grinning from ear to ear. 'What's her problem?' Amu thought to herself. She opened the note and read it to herself.

'_Amu-san. I was wondering if you would like to go out for ice-cream later on after school?'_

Amu didn't know what to say. She never went anywhere after school except for straight home. But she thought Utau-chan wouldn't mind. She knew Tadase wasn't bad and that she could trust him. Amu decided that she would just call Utau after school and let her know. She scribbled down something on the paper and tossed over to Tadase.

'_Sure. I've been craving some chocolate ice cream. I'll just have to call my sister after school, okay?'_

Tadase smiled and nodded at her. Amu received another note on her desk. This time it was from Nadeshiko. Amu opened the note.

'_What did he want?'_

'_He was wondering if we could go out to get ice cream after school. I still have to ask my sister because for some reason she is on bad terms with him.'_

'_So, you're going on a date Amu-chan? This is so exciting!'_

By this time Amu had found out what a date was and knew all about them. _'No Nadeshiko! I'm not going on a date! I don't even like him like that! He's just a friend, and nothing more.'_

'_Then who do you like?'_

Amu blushed a little at the question that was written on the piece of paper. She wasn't really thinking of anyone in particular. She was just shocked and embarrassed by the question.

'_I don't like anyone right now. I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I'm waiting for the right person to come along. Now let's just listen to what the teacher has to say.'_

Even thought Amu already knew all the things he was teaching she still paid attention to what the teacher was saying. Or at least tried to pay attention. The question that Nadeshiko asked was nagging the back of her mind. Did she really not like anyone?

The school day was over quite quickly and Amu walked out of the door with Tadase on her left. They reached the outside gate and Amu took her cell phone out. She pressed the number two and held it down, which was speed dial for Utau. After a couple rings Utau picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Utau-chan! Where are you?"

"_I was out getting groceries for tonight's dinner. Su thought_ _it would be a good idea to have beef stew. What do you think?"_

"That sounds good. If it's okay with you, I'm going with Tadase to get some ice cream."

There was a silence on the other line. Finally Utau spoke.

"_Fine. But you have to bring me back a cup of strawberry ice cream. You got that? And I want you to come straight home. If you don't I will fly out and find you, I don't care who sees me."_

"I got it. We'll bring you back your strawberry ice cream! Just don't blow our cover okay?!"

"_Okay! Just hurry back and make sure that my ice cream doesn't melt. See you in a few."_

Amu hung up her phone and smiled at Tadase and told him that she could go as long as she brought some ice cream back for her. They started their walk to the ice cream store with nice conversations on the way. When the two got there, they ordered what they wanted. Amu got chocolate ice cream and Tadase got vanilla. Amu thought it would be a good idea if they all went home and ate their ice cream, so they ordered another chocolate ice cream cone and a strawberry ice cream cone.

'_I almost had a date with Amu. And Ikuto wasn't here to interrupt! If this can just happen one more time…' _Tadase thought to himself. He had to admit that he was pretty sad that Amu decided to eat her ice cream with everyone else instead of with just him. He would have to ask Nadeshiko for some advice at school tomorrow.

By the time the two came home, Ikuto was awake and dressed and Utau was just walking into the door with grocery bags hanging from her arms. Tadase got Ikuto to go to Amu's house and get his free ice cream. They all sat in the living room around the center table. They were laughing and smiling. Tadase and Utau watched as Amu got mad at Ikuto for taking a lick of her ice cream because he had eaten his to fast. They left shortly after and Utau and Amu started cooking for dinner. Amu was deep in concentration and Utau was a little worried.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?"

Amu looked up at Utau and smiled. "Well the thing is, in class today, Nadeshiko said that she knew something about Tadase regarding me. I just don't know what she's talking about. But she said that I would find out soon so… I guess I can just wait until then, right?"

Utau smiled and looked at her sister. "Right." She looked away still smiling, but on the inside she was panicking. Because the truth of it was, she was starting to develop feelings for Tadase. And she was scared that Amu might just feel the same way. But a part of her was telling her not to give into that feeling.

Tadase went into Ikuto's room and sat down. Ikuto looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"I came to tell you something. I know that you like Amu-san. Well I like her too. And I'm not going to lose her to you. I love you like a brother and just because we are brothers, that doesn't mean that I will give her up to you. Understand?" Tadase didn't wait to hear his reply and left. Ikuto smirked to himself.

"Hear that Yoru? He thinks he can win. Well, I'm not losing either."

Kat-chan: Kakashi is still asleep.

**Me: What do you think? You hit him with 5 tranquilizers! I would think he'd still be knocked out!**

**Kat-chan: That is a minor detail.**

**Riku: Whatever…**

**Kat-chan: WHAT WAS THAT YOU DARKNESS LOVING FREAK?!**

**Riku: AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO KNOCK PEOPLE OUT AND WATCH THEM WHILE THEY'ER SLEEPING, YOU SADISTIC FANGIRL!**

**Zuki-chan: SHUT UP! Kakashi is waking up.**

**Kat-chan: We'll finish this- huh? Where did he go?**

**Shiori-chan: Him and Miyu-chan left to go on a walk. I think that you were just ignored.**

**Kakashi: Ouch… my head…**

**Kat-chan: Oh are you okay?**

**Kakashi: I'm fine. You know, you are pretty cute. Want to be my girlfriend?**

**Shiori-chan: Are you okay Kakashi? I think there is something wrong with your eyes.**

**Kat-chan: Shut up!**

**Me: We're back! Why does everyone look so shocked?**

**Zuki-chan: Kakashi and Kat-chan just got together. Now everyone is shocked.**

**Me: Well the thing is, I kinda put a love potion in the some of tranquilizers for Amu when I hit her with them to fall in love with Ikuto, which didn't work and the only reason it didn't work was because she is in love with Ikuto already but yeah now he is in love with her for the rest of his life or hers. Depending on who dies first.**

**Kat-chan: Thank you, Miyu-chan!**

**Me: Uh… sure? Anyway please read and review. I'll try to be back next weekend.**

**Riku: Next week Miyu-chan and me have a date! I can't wait! –Hugs-**

**Me: Me either. We can have a double date with Amu an Ikuto.**

**Amu: Never in a million years. Ever.**

**Me: Never say never. **

**Shiori-chan: Kat-chan and Kakashi… It burns my brain… help me… I need… a doctor… **


	9. Chapter 9

Me: You guys are the worst

**Me: You guys are the worst! Don't talk to me!**

**Ikuto and Amu: We're sorry Miyu-chan!**

**Shiori-chan: What's wrong with her?**

**Riku: Well, we decided to take Miyu-chan out for her birthday. The day was fine until we got to the restaurant. Ikuto was flirting with the waitress and Amu got pissed. Then Tadase came and tried to take Amu away. Then Ikuto and Tadase got into a fight. And now Miyu-chan is mad at Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase. It looks like she won't come out of her room. She's really mad at them.**

**Kat-chan: Y'know, Tadase never said that he was sorry.**

**Tadase: Because I am not sorry for trying to take my future wife away from this thieving feline!**

**Ikuto: What did you say, Kiddy King?!**

**Tadase: You heard me! Amu is to be my wife! It was declared in the last chapter!**

**Me: I never said that you would be married to Amu. If I remember correctly all you said was that you liked her. Don't twist words around.**

**Tadase: I never twist words around! I always speak the truth! As for the truth, Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! If so, I'm sure that Amu and I would be together.**

**Me: That is not the truth. I would never pair you together unless it was requested. Man you guys give me a headache. **

Amu and Ikuto both lay in their beds looking up at the ceiling. Amu was thinking of the things that Nadeshiko said. It was still confusing her. She didn't know what to think of it.

Ikuto, on the other hand was thinking of his little brother's challenge. He was wondering if Tadase really stood a chance or not. If he would be kicked to the curb and have to watch Tadase and Amu walking off into the sunset holding hands and making out. That would just tear him up and he would have trouble holding himself back from killing his brother.

He picked up his phone.' Wonder if Amu is awake…' Amu's phone started to vibrate on her desk. Since she was already awake, she just got up and walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. There was a new text message on her phone, which was displayed on the front screen of her phone. Amu opened it up and saw the text message was from Ikuto. She read it to herself.

'Are you awake?'

She quickly responded. 'Yeah I am. But I don't need to really sleep. What about you? Couldn't sleep?'

'You could say that. I have a lot on my mind.'

'Me, too. But we can talk about it in the morning. You definitely need your sleep. I don't want to have to kick you awake. Now go to sleep.'

Ikuto laughed at the text message that was on his phone. He sent back a 'Yes mother' and laid his phone down. It was nice to here some compassion from Amu. Granted that she was his guardian angel so she had to think about him every once in a while right? But what Ikuto didn't know was that Amu thought about him more than just every once in a while. She thought about him at least 30 minutes out of each hour. But of course she thought that was just the normal thing that a guardian angel did.

The next morning Amu, Ikuto and Tadase walked to the school, and were greeted by Kukai and Kairi.

"Oh Kukai! What's up?" Amu yelled at Kukai. She smiled at him and then looked at the boy that was standing next to him. If she remembered correctly, she had never met him before. He just stood there his face as red as a rose in the middle of the summer. Maybe he was sick?

"I don't believe we have met yet. My name is Hinamori Amu! What is your name?" Amu smiled which made Kairi blush even harder. It was pretty hard for him to just stand there, let alone talk to her directly.

Kairi looked down blushing. "M-m-my name is Sanjou Kairi." He whispered, but Amu heard him.

"Well, it I am very pleased to make your acquaintance."

Tadase was getting very nervous watching Kairi getting all of the attention. "Amu-san why don't we get to class? We don't want to be late!" Amu looked at her watch. They were indeed going to be late if they didn't hurry.

"Well, it really was nice to meet you! I hope to see you again soon!"

As soon as Tadase and Amu were out of sight, Ikuto and Kukai laughed uncontrollably. "Kairi, you have to give me some competition, please! I can't have the satisfaction of beating you if I know that I really didn't beat you!"

"Yeah! Ikuto's right man! Step up!"

Kairi muttered some silent words and started to walk to class.

Tadase and Amu made it to class and Amu walked over to Yaya who was sitting in her seat across the room. Tadase went straight to Nadeshiko.

"What's wrong Tadase?

"I need some advice. I really want to get Amu-san alone but she has a special connection with my stepbrother. What exactly can I do to get her to be mine?"

Nadeshiko had never seen someone so desperate. She was a little surprised.

"Well all I can say is that you should let her know about your feelings. I think this 'bond' that she shares with your brother might bring something else on the horizon. I'm just saying that you should be very careful. And I saw Kairi as well but I really don't think that you have anything to worry about with him." Nadeshiko smiled.

Tadase smiled too. "Thanks Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko watched as Tadase walked away. 'I will win that bet! You can count on it!'

School was over quickly and they all walked out of the school quickly. Amu walked into her house and called for Utau.

"What is it Amu?" She walked out of the kitchen.

"I met another new person today. But I think he was sick. All he did was turn red while I was talking to him. I hope he's not to sick."

Utau laughed. "Oh yeah. He's sick alright!" She walked back into the kitchen and finished cooking dinner. The girls ate dinner and when they were finished Amu started working on her homework. As she was working, she recalled talking to Nadeshiko earlier. ' I can't believe that she is always interested in my love life… and with Tadase no less. I already told her that I only see him as a friend.' Amu let the subject drift into the back of her mind. She didn't have time for this. She needed to finish her homework before school the next day.

As the night went on, Amu just laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling again. Just then her cell phone started vibrating. Another text message from Ikuto.

'I can't sleep. Can you?'

'No.'

"Well then why don't we go on a walk?'

'Sure. That sounds nice.'

Amu walked out of her house. The night was nice and cool. It felt nice. Ikuto was waiting in front of his door.

"You ready?"

Amu nodded and they started walking in silence. Amu broke the silence. "So what was the matter with your friend? He was all red. Was he sick?"

Ikuto chuckled. "I guess you could say that." Then he turned around and leaned into Amu's face. "What's wrong? Are you worried about him?"

Amu just looked into Ikuto's eyes. What else could she really do? Oh yeah. I know what she could do and she did. She slapped him. But as she did, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"That hurt Amu. That's not a nice thing to do." Amu started to feel her face grow hot. She broke away and ran to the park. She found a big tree and sat behind it. She heard Ikuto coming, so she flew into the tree and found a branch to sit on.

"Amu! Where are you?"

Amu didn't respond. She didn't want to face him. Not right now. Not while she was feeling this way.

"She must have gone somewhere else!" She heard Ikuto's footsteps fade into the distance and she jumped down when she was sure he was gone.

'That pervert! I can't believe him!' She had no idea what she was so mad about. He had done things like that to her before. So what was so different about this time? 'What is this feeling in my stomach? Why does it come whenever he is around?' She knew but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She was falling for him.

**Riku: Miyu-chan! Come out of your room!**

**Me: why should I? Those three are still fighting and my headache will just get worse if I go out there. The only reason that I'm in here is because I'm sick.**

**Shiori-chan: if I can get them to shut up, will you come out?**

**Me: Sure I would.**

**Kat-chan: How are you going to do that?**

**Shiori-chan: you'll see.**

**5 minutes later…**

**Shiori-chan: Miyu-chan! You can come out now!**

**Me: how is it so quiet?**

**Shiori-chan: because I gave Tadase some vanilla ice cream and Ikuto and Amu some chocolate ice cream.**

**Me:… I'm leaving now.**

**Shiori-chan: Why?**

**Me: You just added fire to the flame. See ya! Please read and review.**

**Everyone except Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto: Can we come with you?**

**Me: Of course! See you guys later!**

**Amu: Why are you taking a lick of my ice cream?!**

**Everyone else: -runs like there's no tomorrow-**


	10. Chapter 10

I got a couple one comment saying that Amu is slow

I got a comment saying that Amu is slow. And yes. Yes she is. She is slow in the anime too.

**Amu: Hey! I am not slow!**

**Me: Whatever…**

**Riku: Are you ready to go?**

**Me: Sure! Kat-chan! Let's go get Kakashi!**

**Kat-chan: Okay lets go!!**

**Me Riku Kat-chan: walk out the door**

**Me: I forgot my phone! Hold on!**

**Shiori-chan: Don't come in here!**

**Me: Why? walks into the door**

**Me: Shiori-chan! What Happened to my house?! It's a mess! It was clean 5 seconds ago!**

**Shiori-chan: W-well, I kinda invited a couple people from your phone, and they invited people and they invited people…**

**Me: …run.**

**Shiori-chan: Huh?**

**Me: Run. 5…4…3…2…**

**Shiori-chan: AHHH!!**

**Me: chases after Shiori-chan**

Amu took her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Ikuto's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"_Amu! Where are you?"_

"Look, I'm gonna finish this walk by myself. Bye."

"Wait-"

Amu shut her phone cutting Ikuto off. She sat in the tree, thinking. 'How can I even think that I have those feelings for him? He's mean and perverted… Why him?' She was so confused. More confused than she had ever been in her life. She didn't know what to think any more. She sat there thinking for the rest of the night.

When she got home, Utau was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Amu.

"Where were you Amu? I was worried sick! Please, tell me what's going on."

Amu went to her room door and turned to Utau. "Can you call Tadase and Ikuto and tell them that I'm not going to school today? If they ask just tell them that I'm tired. I'll tell you what's wrong when I wake up."

Utau had a concerned look on her face, but she just nodded. When Tadase and Ikuto came to the door, she did just that. She told them that Amu was not up to going to school today and that she would probably be ready in the morning. They nodded and left for school.

"Do you think Amu-san is going to be alright?" Tadase asked Ikuto. Ikuto didn't answer. He just kept thinking about the night before. 'What is wrong with you, Amu?'

Tadase came to his class and Nadeshiko was waiting for Tadase. "Where is Amu-chan?"

"She decided not to come to school today. Her sister said that she was tired and that she would probably come to school tomorrow. So don't worry." Tadase said smiling.

Nadeshiko smiled as Tadase walked. _'Something tells me that I'm going to lose this bet…'_

The day went on and Amu stayed in her room for a long time. Utau was very worried. "Amu-chan, are you alright?" She got no reply. "Amu-chan?" Still no reply. "I'm coming in now." When Utau came in, Amu was sitting on her balcony, staring into space.

"Amu-chan?"

"Do you think that an angel could fall in love with a human?"

Utau started to giggle. "You know, you've asked this question a coupe times before. I remember the first time you asked that question. You were very young. About two or three. And my friend was a guardian angel, like you. Well she ended up falling for the person she was assigned to. He was all she could talk about. And she was happy. She is still assigned to that man but he never knew she existed. He got married and had a family. But you know what? She is still happy, because he's happy. But you are a special case. See the person you care for knows you exist. You have a chance. Don't run away from your feelings."

Amu blushed. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Amu-chan, all I'm saying is that when you find that special someone, you shouldn't let the opportunity pass you by." Utau walked out of her room. Amu smiled.

"Thanks Utau-chan."

Ikuto walked home by himself, not bothering to wait for Tadase. He was still very worried about Amu. _'What was wrong with Amu? And she stayed home from school today…'_

Ikuto took a walk down through the park. He walked around and saw a bit of pink behind a tree. He walked up to it and, low and behold, it was Amu sleeping.

Amu's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the person who was looking down at her. "Hi Ikuto. What's up?"

Ikuto just smiled and helped her up. "What are you doing sleeping in the park like this? You know, this is pretty dangerous."

Amu giggled. "Sorry. And sorry about last night. I just needed to figure some things for myself. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I'm really sorry."

"Well as long as you are okay now. Let's go home, okay?" Amu nodded, and they walked home smiling.

The next day, Amu went to school like there was nothing wrong the day before. Utau was overjoyed. The three walked to school and her friends greeted her and they all asked what was wrong.

"I just wasn't feeling like coming to school yesterday. I'm sorry if I worried you."

When they settled down for class the teacher announced that there was a new student. A boy with light brown hair and gray eyes walked in. "Hello. My name is Izumo Takuya. I am looking forward to learning with you." He looked around the room and spotted Amu. He walked straight to Amu and kneeled in front of her.

"Hello pretty girl. What is your name?"

"Oh hi, I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you."

After class, Amu was called by Saaya and her crew. "Who do you think you are, to steal the hearts of Ikuto, Tadase, and now Takuya?! You have no right!"

Amu glared at Saaya. "Why do you over-react to every little thing that I don't do? I don't steal men's hearts. They just come to me without a reason. And do you remember the conversation that we had my first day of school? If they wanted you, they would have approached you already. Get over yourself."

The 5 girls walked away, clearly mad. It could be said with very much truth that the girls did not like Hinamori Amu. The next class Takuya made sure that he sat next to Amu. Lunch rolled around and Amu sat with Tadase and Ikuto.

"So Amu-san, what is with that guy, Takuya?"

" I don't know he keeps following me and it's really scary."

Ikuto stood up. "Don't worry Amu. I'll take care of him for you. Just leave it to me."

After school, Ikuto waited in front of the school for Takuya. When he spotted him, Ikuto walked up to him. "Hey your name is Takuya right?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Well I'm Ikuto and I needed to talk to you. I would appreciate it if you left Amu alone. You're scaring her with your stalking."

Takuya smirked. "Really? And how can you stop me?"

Ikuto grabbed Takuya by his collar. "Look, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Stay away from Amu." He let Takuya's collar go and walked away.

"You know, I really don't take well to threats."

"What's wrong Ikuto?" Amu asked walking beside her.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay… well since we're home I guess I'll just go home. Thanks for talking to that guy for me." Amu smiled at him and walked into her house.

Ikuto smiled after her._ 'Something tells me that this isn't over…'_

**Me: Someone throw me a tranquilizer so I can stop her from running!**

**Shiori-chan: No! Don't do it! Please!**

**Me: DO IT NOW!!  
**

**Ran: I'm sorry! But she is scary when she's mad! I don't want to get hurt!**

**Me: Thank you, Ran!**

**Shiori-chan: No! No! No…zzzzz…**

**Me: That'll teach you to trash my house! **

**Everyone else: -sweat drop- remind me not to get on her bad side…**

**Kat-chan: Well read and review!! **

**Me: -Smiles widely- Yes, Please!**

**Ikuto: Now she's all happy… This is scaring me… She's crazy…**

**Me: Did you say something Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: No nothing! Please don't hurt me!**

**Riku: She is so adorable! We'll see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kat-chan: Hey, Miyu-chan! Guess what? You forgot to do the disclaimer! Now you're going to get in trouble with the police!**

**Me: No, I'm not! You are overreacting.**

**Riku: Well she might not be… I've seen it happen before.**

**Me: R-really? **

**Shiori-chan: Yea! And I hope they take you too!**

**Me: Look I know I went overboard! And I'm sorry. Just don't trash my house again!**

**Shiori-chan: Fine. I'm sorry.**

**-Knock Knock- This is the Police! We are looking for Miyuki-chan for not saying the disclaimer! Please come out with your hands up or we will barge our way in.**

**Me: Oh no! Now what do we do?**

**Ikuto: Calm down! I know what we can do. –Whispers-**

**Me: That's a good idea!**

**Police: We warned you! –bust down the door down- Now where is Miyuki-chan?**

**Everyone: -Point at Tadase- **

**Tadase: Hey! What are you doing? Let me go! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

**Me: That was close… But I feel kind of bad…**

**Ikuto: Don't. He might be able to get through this… maybe. Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! This will be hilarious.**

**

* * *

**

Amu walked to school with Ikuto and Tadase as always. When they reached school Tadase did nothing but stay close to Amu. She understood the reason and it was sweet that he was doing that, but didn't they know that she could take care of herself? She managed to steal away from Tadase saying that she was going to the bathroom. As she was walking, she was pulled aside.

"Hey Amu.

"Takuya! What is your problem? You can't be so rough on a girl!"

"I'm sorry. Look I just wanted to apologize if I was scaring you earlier. I just really think that you're pretty and I couldn't control myself."

Amu blushed. "Thank you for the compliment and I accept your apology."

Takuya smiled. "Say, how about I make it up to you by taking you out shopping? I'll buy you anything you want."

Amu looked at him. She didn't want all that stuff he was promising. But she did want to give him the benefit of the doubt. She thought that maybe inside, he was a nice person. "Sure. Of course I will. It sounds like fun."

Takuya's smile grew wider. "Great! So tomorrow. I'll meet you at the mall at 10 o clock in the morning. Don't be late."

Amu nodded and walked off. _'I know this is going to kill me, but I need to keep this a secret from Ikuto.' _It was lunch and she walked over to Tadase and Ikuto.

"Hey Amu. What's up? And why do you look like you're committed a horrible crime?"

Amu laughed nervously. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask that? Silly Ikuto."

The next day, Amu got up and left the house (after telling Utau that she was leaving). She walked to the mall and saw that Takuya was sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey! Right on time! Good! So where do you want to go first?"

"Um… Why don't we just walk around for now? I mean, it's still pretty early…"

So they did. Amu got to know a little more about Takuya and wasn't having as bad a time as she thought she would. She was even having a time on the border of fun. How was this even possible? And the guilt of hiding this from Ikuto was still eating at her, too. She found herself wishing Ikuto would accept him so they could all have a good time together.

They walked around the mall and stopped in various shops and were having a generally good time. That is until…

"Amu!"

Amu turned around at the familiar voice. And guess what? It seems as though Ikuto had found them. Ikuto was pretty mad by seeing Amu with… with HIM.

"What are you doing here with him?!"

"He apologizing to me for scaring me earlier on in the week. And I thought that I would give him the benefit of the doubt. But now that you're here we can have a lot more fun!" Amu smiled. This time, her smile didn't work on him,

"Enjoy your date without me." Ikuto walked away, not waiting to look around. That definitely busted Amu's bubble. She didn't know what to say, so she couldn't say anything. She just watched him walk of as he had just hurt her beyond repair. Thinking that she was on a date with him? How could he do that! For the rest of the time they were out, Amu never did get back to her old self. She didn't even get half way back to herself.

It was about noon when Amu returned back home. She said hi to Utau and locked herself in her room. Utau knew something was wrong with her darling little sister. She got up and walked over next door.

"Ikuto!" she yelled while banging on the door. "Open up this door right now!"

The door opened, but it was Tadase at the door. "Ikuto won't talk to anyone right now. He's been locked up in his room since he came home from the mall. He's really depressed for some reason."

Utau had a thoughtful look on her face. _'Him too? This must have to do with both of them… Thankfully I know the perfect person who could help this problem!'_

Luckily for Utau, Amu's phone was left out on the table in the living room. She quickly looked through the contacts and found just the number she was looking for. Trying to be quiet the whole time, she pressed the send button and whispered into the phone to the person who was on the other end. In a matter of minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Nagihiko! You're here! Thank goodness!"

Nagihiko smiled. "Just happy to be of service."

Utau walked to Amu's door. "Amu-chan. We have a visitor. Can they come into your room?"

"Who is it?"

Nagihiko leaned to the door. "Hello Amu-chan!"

Amu flung the door open and jumped on him crying and laughing at the same time. "Nagihiko. I'm so glad you're here! I wanted to talk to you!" Amu started crying and staining his shirt. He didn't mind though.

"Come on Amu-chan. Let's talk in your room." Amu just nodded and she continued to cry while Nagihiko waited until she was done. When she could finally talk she told Nagihiko what was wrong.

"Ah I see. So Ikuto thought you were out on a date with a guy that he didn't like. And now he's ignoring you, and won't let you really explain. Well, what if I could talk to him for you?"

Amu looked up at him. "You would do that for me? You're a great friend! Thank you!"

Nagihiko left her room and walked out on the balcony. From there he jumped over to Ikuto's balcony and knocked on the window. Amu saw as Ikuto let Nagihiko in.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk. Why are you so upset?"

"Why? Because that jerk took Amu out on a date and she didn't even know it. She fell right for his trick. And Amu is my girl. He can't do that with my girl!"

Nagihiko smiled. "You know, Amu is very depressed. She has been doing the same thing you are doing now. She has locked herself in her room and has refused to talk to anyone. She is sad because you won't talk to her. Why not?"

Ikuto took a minute. "Because I'm afraid that she likes that creep. Something tells me that that guy is bad news. Like I know him from long ago. He has some hidden agenda and he is going to use it against me. By using Amu."

Nagihiko laughed. "Do you really think that Amu would be this upset if she really liked that guy. She would most likely still be out with this guy. But right now, she sitting in her room sulking on the verge of tears again."

Ikuto's head snapped up. _'She was crying over me?'_ Ikuto's head dropped again. "Ugh! I fell like such a jerk now! Do you think she hates me now?"

"No I don't believe so. But I do believe that she might be heartbroken."

Ikuto's eyes widened. He got up and rushed out the door, not stopping to answer Tadase. Nagihiko smiled at the leaving figure. "I guess I will go and visit someone…" And with that he left.

Ikuto knocked on Amu's balcony window. He found he had a knack for jumping pretty long distances as well as heights. Amu looked up, surprise and fear painted on her face. She longed to open the door but she also wanted stay planted in her spot on the floor for she was afraid that he would just yell at her again. But she took the risk just to talk to him. She got up and opened the door.

"Amu. I'm… well… I'm really sorry that I didn't listen to you. I was just too mad to actually listen to you. It's just that guy really eats me up. I'm really sorry."

Amu just stared at him. He was really apologizing. To her. She was just happy that Ikuto was talking to her. And talking to her gently.

"Do you really mean that? You aren't just saying that?"

Ikuto stared directly into her eyes. "I meant every word I said. Can you please forgive me?"

Amu nodded her head. She was so happy. The next day came around and Ikuto saw Takuya. He tried to ignore him but it didn't work.

He walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Look. You stay away from Amu. She's my girl, got it? And I'm not losing her to anyone. So I'm telling you one more time. Stay away from my girl."

Takuya just smirked and Ikuto threw him on the ground to contain himself. He walked away, annoyed.

"Just you wait Ikuto. I'm going to take everything away from you like you did to me."

* * *

**Shiori-chan: Should we go get Tadase?**

**Ikuto: He can handle himself… Hahahaha! That was funny! I could never believe that!**

**Me: Ikuto be serious. I actually feel bad for Tadase a little! **

**Amu: Me too.**

**Tadase: -busts through the door- I'm back!**

**Me: Tadase what happened to you?**

**Tadase: Nothing that I want to talk about. Whose idea was this? Well?!**

**Everyone: -Points at Ikuto-**

**Tadase: I knew it! I'll get you!**

**Ikuto: and what will you do about it? Cry like the little gay boy you are?**

**Me: Ain't that a little harsh?**

**Ikuto: Of course not.**

**Me and Riku: Please read and review! **

**Riku: I think we should leave so we don't get arrested for witnessing a murder.**

**Me: I think you're right. Come on Amu.**

**Amu: Oh no! Ikuto is already starting to draw blood! Let's get the hell out of here!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Tadase: Stop you're hurting me!**

**Ikuto: Then Fight back! **


	12. Chapter 12

Kat-chan: I'm so bored… There's nothing to do… Kat-chan: I'm so bored… There's nothing to do…

**Shiori-chan: Where is Kakashi?**

**Kat-chan: On a mission. Hey do you know where Miyu-chan ran off to, Riku?**

**Riku: No she just said she had to go buy something and she ran out the door.**

**Me: I'm back! And guess what?**

**Amu: You found a way to cure our boredness?**

**Me: do you guys like racing?**

**Everyone: Sure.**

**Me: Then yes I have. I bought… Tada! Mario Kart Racing for the Wii!**

**Everyone: Yay…**

**Me: Oh come on it should be fun! And I brought some friends! Please! Come on Light and L!**

**Light: This should be fun. I can definitely beat L in this game.**

**L: That's what you think.**

**Light: Whatever. The only thing you ever do is eat candy.**

**L: That tears it! It is on like Donkey Kong!**

**Light: Bring it on!**

**Kat-chan: Never mind! This will be fun. Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Amu was standing in a beautiful garden with different colored flowers everywhere. There was a girl who looked very familiar standing in front of her. She just couldn't place whom she looked like.

"Amu. You must tell my brother what really happened. You were watching. If you don't tell him, I might not be able to pass on. Please help me."

Amu abruptly sat up in her bed. What was that? A dream? Or a vision? And what was it about?She looked at the clock. 5:00 am. 'Well, I guess I could get ready early.'

Amu was in and out of the bathroom by 5:50. She was hoping that she could have taken longer to waste time. She really had nothing to do, and it was annoying to wake up so early without a reason.

She tried watching television, but let's face it. There's nothing really good on at 6:00 am. So she decided to just fly around for about 30 minutes. She got back home and Utau was awake. Barely.

"Hey Utau-chan. Can you help me with something?"

When Amu asked that question, Utau woke up immediately. "Sure Amu-chan. What's the matter?"

Amu hesitated. "Well you know how angels really don't have dreams?" Utau nodded. "Well I had one last night. It was about a girl. She said that I had to tell her brother something that I had seen a long time ago. I just can't remember what it is that I had witnessed."

Utau looked into space thoughtfully. "Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was more like a premonition. Or a vision. This might mean something of great importance. Just think about it over the day and try to remember what she said you saw."

Amu just nodded. She waited outside for Ikuto and Tadase. It was finally about time to be going to school. The three started to walk, but Amu really wasn't paying attention to the conversation that was going on between the two boys. Ikuto noticed something was wrong with Amu, he decided not to ask while Tadase was around. He would just freak out. As they started walking towards class, Ikuto stopped and pulled Amu back.

"What's wrong, Amu? You've been dazed out since this morning, and that's not like you."

Amu looked down. "I'm fine. I… just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry."

Ikuto didn't believe her. He had known her for long enough to know when something was troubling her. But he wouldn't push her. She would just hide it deeper if he did that.

"Why don't we ditch school today? Have a fun day out. Sound like fun?"

Amu looked at him confused. Then a smile came across her face. "Yeah! That sounds like real fun! Let's go!"

The two had a fun day. They mostly spent the whole day in an amusement park that Ikuto and Tadase had gone to when they were younger. It was extremely funny when Amu forced Ikuto to sit in a teacup that was way to small for him. But internally he didn't mind. As long as it was making Amu smile, then it was all worth it.

It was about time for school to end, so they ended up heading back home. Tadase knew what was going on, but he had dismissed it. He didn't feel like starting up a fight with Ikuto for no reason.

Ikuto sat in his living room, his head down in thought. Tadase walked in, looking a little worried. "What's wrong Ikuto?"

Ikuto hesitated. "Well there was something wrong with Amu today and she wouldn't tell me about it."

"Well maybe she just wants to think on it for a little bit before she tells you. It's okay to let her have some thoughts to herself."

Ikuto nodded. Lying in her bed, Amu found herself falling asleep.

Again, beautiful flowers of all shapes, sizes, and aromas surrounded Amu. The girl was standing in front of her again. This time, Amu could see what she looked like. Light Brown hair and gray eyes."Amu! You must tell him or I will never be able to pass on!"

Amu woke up with a start. She looked at her clock. 3:00 this time. This had to stop. Wait. Who did she know that had light brown hair and gray eyes? It was on the tip of her tongue. Takuya! That's who! But what kind of connection did they have? They looked related.

She got up and looked up the Izumo's on the computer. It stated that they had two children, Ann and Takuya. Apparently, Ann was killed and it was considered a suicide, but something was telling Amu that wasn't true. So what was Ann trying to tell Amu?

Amu got ready early like she did the day before, and she sat there thinking, asking herself questions. What had Amu seen that could help Ann/ How important could it be? Well it had to be pretty important for Ann not to be able to pass on. Before she knew it, it was time to go to school.

She went through the whole day of school thinking about the connection. At the end of the day, she went outside to look for Ikuto. She waited for a good 10 minutes. Someone passed by and she had to ask.

"Um excuse me… but have you seen Ikuto around?"

"I think that Takuya called him out."

At that point, everything came back. The memories. The connections. Everything. She started to run as fast as she could. She was just letting her heart lead her to Ikuto. She had to tell Takuya what had really happened to his sister.

'Please don't let me be too late…'

**Shiori-chan: watching them makes me want to play but they won't let me…**

**L: I win.**

**Light: No you don't! You cheated.**

**L: Fine. Then why don't we do a redo?**

**Light: You are on! -both race-**

**L: See? I win again.**

**Light: cheater!**

**Zuki-chan: Can you both shut up?! Both times it was a tie! Now let other people play!**

**L and Light: We don't want to.**

**Me: Do it or I will right a yaoi of you two.**

**Riku: Mean!**

**Me: I'm serious.**

**L and Light: Fine.**

**Shiori-chan: Finally! Okay! We will see you guys next time.**

**Light: She is insane! Even more so than me.**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Light: Nothing Mistress!**

**L: ha ha! You got pwned.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zuki-chan: You guys

**Zuki-chan: You guys! I can't seem to find Miyu-chan anywhere!**

**Riku: Come to think of it, She's been gone for a while…**

**Kat-chan: I'm surprised she didn't take you along.**

**Riku: She said that I would be against what she was gong to do, whatever that means.**

**Shiori-chan: I hope nothing has upset her again…**

**Amu: What does that mean?**

**Kat-chan: Well last time she was playing a game and it had upset her, she got something that made mass destruction and let's just say things didn't turn out nicely…**

**Ikuto: She wouldn't do that again, would she?**

**Light: Hey have any of you guys seen my Death Note around here?**

**Everyone: No…**

**Riku: -pales- You don't think…**

**Kat-chan: We absolutely have to find her! A.S.A.P!**

**Amu: I am really scared!!**

**Ikuto: Everyone enjoy the chapter! And by the way if you think I killed that girl, you're dead wrong! Miyu-chan Doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu: Let them think what they want! We have to find Miyu-chan!**

Amu ran as fast as her lungs could take her. Oooh! This would be so much easier if she could just fly! But in the back of her mind, she knew she couldn't blow her cover. So she just kept running.

Ikuto and Takuya stood an empty lot facing each other about 5 yards apart. Ikuto didn't even know what this jerk wanted, and Takuya had a fire in his eyes that couldn't be extinguished with 100 buckets of water.

"What do you want, kid? I kinda don't want to be here. So if you could make this quick…"

Takuya just growled. "You really don't remember me do you? Well do you remember my little sister?"

Ikuto's face grew serious. "Are you talking about Ann?"

Takuya smiled a twisted smile. "So you do remember her. And you don't remember me? I feel hurt."

Ikuto glared at him. "Just skip to the point."

"Well, she's dead." Ikuto's eyes widened. "And it was considered a suicide. And you know what? I think that you drove her to commit that event… Do you want to know why I think that? Because you rejected her!"

Ikuto just stood his ground. He didn't say anything because he couldn't say anything. She was dead? How did this happen? Was this actually his fault? Ikuto was so wrapped up into his thoughts that he didn't notice Takuya lunge for him.

Amu finally reached the two boys to find Ikuto on the ground in front of Takuya with bruises all over the visible parts of his body. There was also blood running down the corner of his mouth. It was painful to look at let alone bear. Amu turned her gaze from Ikuto to Takuya, who had a crazed look in his eyes. He was standing a couple feet away from Ikuto, laughing all the while. He turned his look from Ikuto to Amu.

"Ah! Amu-chan! Come here to witness your precious Ikuto's last moments?"

Amu had a hard look on her face. "No. I have come here to tell you something."

Takuya laughed a wild laugh. "And what could that be?"

Amu kept her look. "A message from your sister."

Takuya's smile turned into a frown, the wild look in his eyes still there. "My sister? How do you suppose that? She's dead!"

"Her spirit is still around. And it can't pass on until you hear what truly happened the night your sister died."

Takuya pulled a knife out of his back pocket. "STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!!"

Before Amu knew it, Takuya was behind her with a knife to her throat. "You think that this is funny? You think it's funny to joke around with a person's loved ones? I thought you were above that, but you're just like him. And now you're going to pay!"

Amu just stood there. What could she do? She was cornered. "Please listen to me. I would never lie. And you can't hurt me. So please. Will you listen to me? Please?" Amu felt hot tears roll down her cheek as she spoke. She had to tell him, for both him and his sister's sake.

"Fine. I'll give you this dieing request. Tell me your 'story'! It had better be good."

He stepped away from her, but only a few feet, still brandishing his knife. Amu took a deep breath and gathered all of her thoughts before she spoke.

"Your sister did not commit a suicide. I was a friend of her and I can tell you the whole story. Yes, it is true that she liked Ikuto, but you most likely didn't know that she had someone that liked her even more than she liked Ikuto. On the day that she confessed to Ikuto, and he rejected her, Ann felt a huge weight lifted off of her back. Because she walked away smiling, the boy who liked her thought that they were a couple. He was outraged and couldn't handle it anymore. He followed her home that night. His thoughts were that if he couldn't have her than no one could. When he knew that she was alone, he pulled her into a dark alley. I really don't think that I have to tell you anymore. You can figure it out by yourself."

Takuya stood there shaking. "Do you really expect you to believe that lie?!"

Just then a bright light surrounded the whole lot. It was a beautiful and warm light. As the light began to dim, Takuya and Amu were placed in the beautiful field of flowers once again. "This is just like my dream…"

Takuya was looking around, wildly swinging his head around. "What manner of tricks is this? Where are we? Answer me!"

Amu looked at him with a smile. "Why don't you ask your sister?"

Takuya turned around and saw his sister smiling at him sadly. His eyes lit up like a child's eyes on Christmas Morn. He ran up to her, giving her a hug.

"Ann! I thought I would never see you again! Where are we? Let's go back home."

Ann shook her head. "I can't go back home. What Amu told you is the truth. She is the only one who can lead me on to the next life. And I am going to let her lead me there. I need to move on, and so do you. Revenge is never the answer. Please. I love you too much to see you put yourself through this."

Amu took Ann's hand and both lit up. Ann had a smile on her face and waved goodbye to Takuya. Takuya stood there in awe. He found a way to wave back at his sister with tear-filled eyes. She had finally moved on. And so had he.

There was another flash of bright light and when Takuya looked around, they were back in the empty lot. Amu was on the ground lying down next to Ikuto. He walked away, not bothering to wake them.

Ran came floating by the lot looking for Amu. She gasped. "Utau-chan! Here they are!"

Utau came running and sure enough there they were. She carried them back to the house (She is surprisingly strong) and put them to bed.

'I guess I can ask them later…'

**Me: -walks in- Hey everyone! What's up?**

**Riku: There she is! **

**Zuki-chan: Where is the book?**

**Me: What book?**

**Light: The Death Note!**

**Me: Why do you think that I have it? I was out shopping with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Just ask them!**

**Charas: Yeah! It was fun!**

**Ikuto: Okay… Then who stole it?**

**Yoru: Has anyone seen L?**

**Everyone: L!**

**L: -walks in- What's up? Oh hey Light! Here's your death note.**

**Light: Why did you have it?**

**L: Just turn on the TV.**

**TV: This just in. The famous model Misa Amane was killed in a tragic car accident.**

**Light: You are the best! Thank you so much!!**

**L: Don't mention it she was getting on my nerves to.**

**Charas: Please read and review!**

**PS: This is a note for those who like Final Fantasy X or X-2. I am going to try to write a Rikku and Gippal fan fiction. So review and tell me if you would like it or not! Again! This is for Final Fantasy X of X-2 fans! And if you that like it don't reply, I'm gonna post it up anyway! Got it, busters? I will try to post it on next weekend! Try to wait until then!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kat-chan: I hate homework

**Kat-chan: I hate homework.**

**Me: Then stop complaining and do the work.**

**Kat-chan: But I hate it!**

**Me: But you still have to do it!**

**Kat-chan: But-**

**Me: JUST DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!**

**Kat-chan: Fine…**

**Me: I'm going to go play some video games. Finish up your homework.**

**Kat-chan: Fine…- pulls out sketchbook-**

**Zuki-chan: Miyu-chan is gonna be mad if you don't finish your homework.**

**Kat-chan: What can she do?**

**Me: Sorry! I forgot the video game in-**

**Kat-chan: It's not what it looks like!**

**Me: Really? It looks like you are sketching when you are supposed to be doing your homework.**

**Kat-chan: Okay… so it is what it looks like.**

**Me: Do your homework or I will pair Kakashi up with someone else! Start working. Now!**

**Kat-chan: Okay!**

**Riku: Miyu-chan doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Kat-chan: Please don't! Please!!  
**

**Me: Then do your work.**

Amu opened her eyes to see her surrounded by her room. What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered was that she was that she was in an empty lot. How did she end up home?

Amu heard a tiny gasp. Ran rushed out of the room "Utau-chan! Amu-chan is awake! Hurry up!"

Amu giggled to herself as she watched Ran fly out. Another question popped in Amu's mind. Where was Ikuto? She searched her brain, trying to remember what exactly happened. She couldn't remember anything after Takuya going crazy. There was also something about Ann…? She couldn't think of it. She got out of her bed, walked to her door, and opened it. As soon as she opened it, Utau, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia tackled her. Amu immediately fell to the ground.

"You guys! Get off! Hey!" Amu squirmed out of the grasp they had on her and smiled. Man they had a tight grip! Amu started toward the living room and the girls followed close behind. Ikuto was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, Yoru asleep on his shoulder. He lifted his head to see Amu standing there.

"So you're finally awake?" Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Amu yelled while blushing.

Everyone sat down at the table and started to look to Amu and Ikuto for questions that everyone had. Unfortunately, Neither of them had the answers that they were searching for. So they all tried their best to forget it. But something was still bugging Amu. She felt like she had done something very important but just couldn't remember what. Amu spent the rest of the night wondering what it could be.

Amu got ready for school the next morning and waited for Ikuto and Tadase. Amu walked into her class and opened her desk, finding a note there. She unfolded the piece of paper.

_Amu-chan,_

_I'm sorry that I used you in my plan to get my unnecessary revenge on Ikuto-san. I'm glad that you helped me see the right way to live._

_Thank you and Goodbye,_

_Takuya._

Amu looked at the note over and over again, wondering if it could give her clues as to what she did exactly. Nothing. She was getting frustrated now. What the heck did she do? Maybe she really should just let it go. If it was important, she would remember.

After that note that she got in her desk, she never really heard from him again. She was actually kinda sad. If he was getting better like he said he would, she would want to see what kind of person he would actually be. Oh well.

Amu waited for Tadase and Ikuto after school. They finally came out, being as slow as usual. What could they be doing?

"Sorry we're late! We had something to take care of."

"What ever let's just go home!" They walked home with an air of calmness around them. They got home and Utau tackled Ikuto.

"I need to talk to you now!" Utau dragged Ikuto to the back of the house and held his mouth shut.

"You need to tell Amu how you feel soon!" Utau whispered. Ikuto tried to say why.

"My mother knows that someone likes Amu-chan. And she assumes that she already knows and has accepted those feelings. She wants to talk to you both by the end of the week!"

Ikuto's eyes widened. So he only had the end of the week to tell her? What was that?

Ikuto shut his eyes and nodded. He would tell her. By the end of the week, Amu would know the truth. And he could only hope that She would feel the same.

**Me: So Kat-chan! Have you finished your homework?**

**Kat-chan: No But don't do what you said you would do!**

**Me: I'll think about it.**

**Amu: Don't you think you are being kind of mean?**

**Me: I'm not going to do any thing.**

**Kat-chan: I'm done! I'm done! Please! I'm begging you!**

**Me: -takes homework- Go.**

**Kat-chan: Thank you.**

**Me: -Looks at homework- Hey! These are all wrong! Get back here!**

**Riku: Too late. She's gone. Please read and review! See you later.**

**P.S. I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short. But I will make it up to you. And if you guys are kind of mad that I started to do a Final Fantasy fic I will make a special Christmas Present Just for you! So stay tuned, Okay? **


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Shugo Chara

**Me: Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Final Fantasy! Oh My!**

**Shiori-chan: Why did you just call out random things?**

**Riku: She's sugar high.**

**Kat-chan: Wee! Woo-hoo! It's fun to twirl in circles!**

**Zuki-chan: What's wrong with her?**

**Kakashi: I think she had lemonade.**

**Ikuto: Who would give them things that they really shouldn't have?**

**Unknown person:-Evil laughter-**

**Amu: What was that!?**

**Ikuto: I don't know, but I don't like it.**

**Me: Hey! Let's go to the park! It'll be fun! Let's go!**

**Kat-chan: Yeah! Let's go!**

**Riku: But it's night outside.**

**Me: Aww! Come on! –kisses Riku- Now can we go?**

**Kat-chan: Yeah! –kisses Kakashi- Now can we go?**

**Kakashi and Riku: -Blushes- Well I guess we can go for a minute…**

**Ikuto: You guys don't be gone for long! We still have to figure out the mystery of the Phantom! Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any other characters in this story unless they are her own.**

Ikuto thought and thought about what to do on this matter. What was he going to do? How was he going to do this? That was his main question. He did love Amu, but did she even feel remotely the same?

Ikuto lay in his bed. This was going to be more than he bargained for.

The next day, Amu, Ikuto, Tadase walked to school. Ikuto was strangely quiet on the walk to school. Amu kept glancing over at him. Usually he would be teasing her right around now. But whenever she said anything to him, he would just mumble something and turn the other way. Amu was getting worried. Did something happen to him?

Kukai walked up to the three with Kairi closely behind. But when he saw who was with Tadase and Ikuto, he just turned red.

"Yo! Hinamori! Good morning! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Amu waved at the two boys who were walking towards her. "Kukai! And Kairi was it? It's nice to se you again. How have you been?"

Kairi turned an even darker shade of red so now he was crimson. He mumbled a 'Fine, thank you.' and timidly looked at her face. A beautiful smile was displayed on her face like a piece of artwork that should never be seen by human eyes. And that of course made him blush even more.

Kukai just laughed at his friend. "So you guys! I heard that there was a fair that was coming in this weekend. I told Yaya about it, and she said that it would be fun if you guys came too. Would you like to come along?"

Amu smiled even wider. She tugged on Ikuto's sleeve and gave a cute look. He looked down at Amu and sighed. "Sure. That would be fun." Amu giggled and let a squeal escape her lips. Ikuto saw how happy that made her. 'I guess I can spare one weekend. If it will make her smile…'

Amu and Tadase walked off to class, leaving the three older boys to talk.

"Dude, what is with you? You have been out of it since we saw you."

Ikuto just looked at Kukai. "Nothing. It's just I have something that I have to do, and I'm just trying to figure out how to do it. I'll be fine."

"Okay man. Do it your way."

Ikuto didn't feel like going to class, so he just went to the roof and lay down. Okay. So they were going to the fair on Sunday. Lots of fun and games. It was coming to him. If he found a way to be alone with Amu, he could tell her how he really felt. And just hope that she would accept her feelings. Okay. That was a good plan. Yeah that could work. Now he just had to find the nerve.

Amu sat at her desk and stared outside in the distance. This would be a fun trip. And she would be able to spend the whole day with Ikuto. She couldn't wait till Sunday!

Ikuto waited for Amu and Tadase to come out of class. They walked home in a comfortable silence. They saw each other off and went their separate ways; Ikuto still had his strange look on his face. And Amu was still worried. Poor Amu.

The rest of the week went by like usual, except for Ikuto acting weird.

Finally, Sunday came. The day that everyone was waiting for. Utau made a lunch for everyone and they all took off. Kukai and Yaya and everyone were waiting for them when they got there. They walked into the park and had a good time. They went on different rides, like roller coasters and such. After all the energy died down a little, they started to eat their lunch. Ikuto had been kind of tense the whole day, even though he was careful not to show it to Amu, or she would get worried. He had enough to deal with already. After lunch, Nadeshiko suggested that they go into the haunted house. She had nudged Tadase and winked, as if to say that this was his chance. Tadase turned pink and nodded.

It was dark in the tunnel and cold. They entered in pairs: Amu and Ikuto, Tadase and Nadeshiko, and Yaya and Kukai. Utau and Kairi decided to wait outside for them. Amu looked around. She hated things like this! She held onto Ikuto's arm for support and to make sure that there was actually someone there with her. Ikuto held onto her tightly and securely. They walked out of the tunnel and Amu ran to Utau. Nadeshiko sighed at Tadase's failed attempts.

They all stayed at the fair until it was dark out. It was a very enjoyable day that they wouldn't forget very soon. Since all of the houses were in a row in the direction they were walking, the group walked everyone home, starting with Yaya and ending Kairi. The four leftovers continued to trek home in the night. The three finally reached their apartment complex and bid each other good night.

Amu and Utau went into the living room. "That was fun, wasn't it Utau-chan? We should do it again!"

Utau smiled. "Yes, we should."

Ikuto walked into his room and slammed the door shut. 'Why couldn't I do it?! Why couldn't I tell her? She was right there! Dammit!'

Ikuto punched his fist into the wall. He ignored the pain that was now in fist and punched the wall again. He was frustrated with himself. He had to tell her tomorrow. No. No, he would tell her tonight. There would be no one to interrupt them, and he could tell her how he felt. It would be perfect. He quickly got his cell phone out and dialed Amu's phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Amu. I need to talk to you. Can you come out?"

"_Sure I can. I'll meet you out front, okay?"_

"Okay." The line disconnected, and even though his face didn't show it, he was extremely nervous. But he pulled himself together and walked out front.

There Amu was, standing in the moonlight. And the butterflies made their appearance again. Why couldn't they just go away and stay away. But they didn't portray on his face. Not even a little.

"So what's up?"

Ikuto took a deep breath. "So did you have a good time today?"

Amu lit up. "It was fun! We should do it again sometime!"

"Good. I had a good time too. Listen. There's something I need to tell you. Will you promise to listen to what I say until I finish?"

Amu nodded her head. She was getting nervous now. What did he want to say? Was it bad?

"Well… Hmm… How do I put this? Okay. Well I know that we really don't know each other for very long, but-"

Just then, a white light surrounded them both. When they opened their eyes, there was a woman with a long, flowing white dress on. Her hair was tied back into an elegant bun. She had a smile on her face and was looking at Amu. A younger girl with long blond hair and a dress that reached to her knees stood next to the beautiful woman.

"Amu, who is this?"

Amu smiled. "Well this is my mother, and my sister Rima-chan."

Ikuto sighed. This was just not his day.

**Me: -Runs in- Hey you guys! Did you find the guy?**

**Kat-chan: Yeah did you?**

**Ikuto: Are they still hyper?**

**Riku: Yeah, they ran around and they still have a lot of energy.**

**Amu: Well, we didn't really hear that voice again, and we didn't find him.**

**Kakashi: That's not a good sign. This could be very serious.**

**Unknown Person: So you guys are finally back.**

**Amu: That voice sounds different from the first person. It's a female voice!**

**Ikuto: There are more than one person. Not good.**

**-Lights turn off-**

**Kat-chan: Yay! Slumber party!**

**Zuki-chan: Okay! I'm officially creeped out!**

**Charas: Please read and review! And tune in next time for the next part of our Halloween special! **

**Ran Miki Su and Dia: I'm scared!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ikuto: Did you guys find out who the Phantom was

**Ikuto: Did you guys find out who the Phantom was? **

**Shiori-chan: There were two of them remember?**

**Amu: Don't remind me. Where are Miyu-chan and Kat-chan? **

**Riku: They finally burned out from their sugar highs.**

**Kakashi: Finally…**

**Mysterious Someone: Hahahaha! It is not wise to leave Miyuki by herself!**

**Riku: What!?**

**Everyone: -Runs to Miyu-chan's room-**

**Ikuto: Miyu-chan is gone! Where could they have taken her?**

**Amu: Oh no! Where did they take her? They wouldn't hurt her, would they?**

**Kat-chan: Hey. Why is everyone sad? They find out that Tadase was a girl? We've already known that!**

**Riku: No. Miyu-chan has been kidnapped.**

**Charas: This isn't good. Enjoy the chapter. Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, okay?**

Ikuto looked into the beautiful woman's eyes and she smiled in response. He turned his gaze to the little girl that was standing next to the woman. She was looking at her sister as if she wanted to jump into Amu's arms, squealing with joy at her sister's return.

"Amu-chan! How long has it been? A year? Two? Oh I have missed you!" The seemingly elegant woman jumped from her chair and tackled Amu. As a result, they both fell to the ground.

"Mama! Don't do that! You'll get us both hurt. And it has only been 4 months."

Amu picked Her mother and herself up and they hugged. She went over to where Rima was sitting and hugged her.

"Rima, I missed you. Have you been good while I was away?"

Amu felt her sister's head nod up and down.

Her mother regained her composure and smiled at the scenery. "Amu-chan, why don't you go take a walk with your sister? It should be fun if your could catch up with each other."

Amu nodded her head and took Rima's hand. Ikuto and Amu's mother watched as they walked off.

Amu's mother turned to Ikuto and smiled. "My name is Midori. I assume that you are the one who is in love with my daughter?"

Ikuto looked in to Midori's eyes and nodded with sureness in his eyes. He couldn't back down now, not with just one obstacle in his way.

She giggled at his face and placed a soft, delicate hand on it. "So why haven't you told her yet? I'm am very sure she is getting impatient."

Ikuto looked down. " I don't know. I guess I just don't know how. I mean, I was about to tell her, when you kind of summoned us up here. And now I think that I have lost the nerve. Now I don't know what to do."

Midori looked at Ikuto as only a mother could. "Come. Let us sit down so you can tell me what's wrong."

Ikuto followed her to her chair and they sat down and started talking.

Rima stayed under Amu the whole walk. She was happy that her beloved sister had come home, even if it was just for a little while. And she had only seen Ikuto once, and she already didn't like him. He would probably be the one who would take her sister away from her permanently. Or at least for a long time. And she didn't want that happening. Amu was her precious older sister. She spent most of her time with her. And now she would be leaving? With that thought, Rima squeezed Amu's hand tighter.

Amu couldn't really go to sleep that night. She sat there, wondering why her mother had called her home so suddenly. She looked down at Rima. She was so adorable sleeping. And what did Ikuto have to say to her before her mother called them? This was getting her nowhere! She decided to just close her eyes and let the sleep come to her.

The next morning, Amu got up bright and early with Rima and they started playing. Amu had not played with her for so long and it was fun to play with her darling sister.

After they had played for a while, Amu went to wake her mother up. It seems that she was already awake. That was a surprise, seeing as she would usually stay asleep until Amu came to wake her up.

The day went on, and Amu didn't see Ikuto for the whole day. She was worrying about what he was getting himself into. That darn Ikuto!

The night was falling on the daughters and their mother. It was about time to get inside. Amu had really missed this. Spending the whole day playing with her mother and sister. It was one of the many things that she missed about home.

Amu couldn't really sleep that night either, so she went out to the courtyard. It was nice to have all the flowers surrounding her. It was relaxing. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. As she turned around, she saw Ikuto standing there. He looked… different, though. Strange, kind of.

"Hi, Ikuto! Where have you been all day?"

Ikuto smirked. "Oh, you know, here and there. What have you been doing all day?"

Amu smiled. "Hanging out with my mom and my sister! It was a fun day!"

Ikuto laughed. Then he dropped his head. "I had my own special way of doing this, but I think that I'm just going to forget it. I'm not really the type of guy who plans stuff out, anyway."

Amu was confused. What did he mean by that? Ikuto walked over to Amu and took her shoulders into his hands. He leaned down into Amu's face and gently pressed his lips to hers. She was caught off guard. She tried to make herself respond, but it just didn't happen. And all too soon, it was over. Just like that, it was over. He then pulled her into a hug.

"Amu. I hope you forgive me, but I guess I couldn't take it anymore. Amu, I love you, more than anything. And I can't take not being with you anymore. I'm sorry if you don't accept my feelings but I guess I just had to let you know."

Amu was stunned. He finally told her. Amu started to giggle. "What took you so long? I've been waiting pretty patiently."

Ikuto smirked. "I know you have. And I'm sorry."

"That's right you are."

The next morning, the two got ready to leave. A question came to Amu.

"Mama. Why did you call us up here?"

He mother smiled a goofy grin. "Well because, I'm pregnant! We're having another little girl!"

Amu's face lit up. "Wait till I tell Utau-chan! She'll be so happy!"

Her mother and sister waved good-bye to the two and they were on their way.

**Ikuto: So have you guys found Miyu-chan yet?**

**Amu: No. I'm so worried! What could have happened to her!**

**Riku: I don't know but we have to find her!**

**Shiori-chan: I know! We really do!**

**Mysterious person 2: You cannot find her! She is our prisoner until her job is done! HAHAHA!**

**Amu: This is freaking me out! I can't take anymore!**

**Kukai: Just calm down!**

**Ikuto: Where did you come from?**

**Kukai: Just popped in!**

**Riku: Okay… so do you know what's going on now?**

**Kukai: Yes, I do! So what's our game plan?**

**Ikuto: I'll tell you in a minute! Please read and review! **


	17. Chapter 17

Zuki-chan: Riku looks really depressed…

**Shiori-chan: Yeah because Miyu-chan is gone and we can't find her.**

**Amu: This is so sad… I miss Miyu-chan…**

**Ikuto: Don't worry. We are going to find her.**

**Kukai: Hey you guys! Look what I found! It's a note!**

**Kat-chan: Well read it!**

**Kukai: It says that she will be ready for an exchange! One of Miyu-chan notebooks for Miyu-chan.**

**Kat-chan: Is that all? Can't we give that up?**

**Ikuto: Yeah. It says the black notebook.**

**Riku: I'll get it. I know where she keeps the notebook,**

**Ikuto: And when we find them, I'm going to hurt them.**

**Amu: let's not get too violent now!**

**Kat-chan: There is no such thing as too violent!**

**Shiori-chan: That is true…**

**Zuki-chan: Let's go. Riku is getting impatient. Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

Amu and Ikuto arrived back at home at about 8 o'clock in the morning. Before they went their separate ways, they gave each other a hug and a peck on the lips and whispered their good byes to one another.

As soon as Amu opened the door, Ran attacked her followed by Miki, Su and Dia. She immediately fell to the ground.

"Hi guys. What was that about?"

The girls looked up at Amu with tear filled eyes. "You were gone for so long. We got worried and we couldn't find Ikuto anywhere."

Amu giggled. "I forgot time passes differently in this world. I was fine. Mom called Ikuto and me to see her. And I want to tell you some news. It's important that Utau-chan be here to hear this too! Can you wake her up for me?"

The four girls nodded and flew to Utau's room, gently shaking her awake. Utau jumped up when the little ones mentioned Amu's name. She ran to the front and took in the sight of her sister sitting there with a smile on her face. Her sister was finally back. She tackled Amu and she was once again on the floor.

"Where have you been you silly girl? I missed you so much! And you didn't even call to say were you were! I was so worried!"

Amu smiled. "I'm sorry that I worried you so much. I didn't mean to do that. And I didn't leave because it was my choice. Mother called me as well as Ikuto. Oh and I want to tell you something."

So, Amu and Utau sat down and started talking about what had happened when their mother had called them up. And what had happened between her and Ikuto. That fateful, beautiful kiss. How perfect that night ended. It was a dream come true. She had found the one that was mad just for her.

Utau was so proud. Ikuto had finally won Amu over. This was a spectacular joyous occasion. She would have to congratulate Ikuto later.

"Oh yeah! Utau-chan guess what? Mommy says that she is pregnant again with another little girl! It's really exciting! I can't wait till she's born!"

Utau gave a big smile and nodded her head. But at the back of her mind, she started wondering how Tadase would take this news. _' Well, I guess I'll find out soon.'_

Ikuto went straight into his room to his bed. He had finally been able to tell Amu how he really felt. And she had accepted him. He pinched his cheek to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. And it really hurt! But he wasn't dreaming. It had actually happened. He got up and walked to Tadase's room. Tadase was awake getting dressed.

"So, you're back?" Tadase asked without turning around.

Ikuto smirked. "Yup and guess what? I win."

Tadase's head snapped up and his eyes searched Ikuto's for answers as to what he was talking about. He found none.

Tadase turned around again. "I'm going to go out to the mall today with some friend from school. Tell Amu that for me. And I guess you could come along if you want to, but please don't be all perverted like you usually are."

Ikuto smirked. "You don't have to worry about that."

Tadase called Amu on her phone and she thought it would be nice to see her friends outside of school. She had never really done anything like that with anyone other than Tadase and Ikuto.

The three got ready to leave. As they met up with each other, Amu gave Ikuto a hug and Ikuto took Amu's hand as they walked on. Tadase really thought nothing on it. They got to the mall and met up with Nadeshiko who was waiting outside mall. She greeted Amu with a hug. The four continued on, meeting Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi, who were waiting for them.

The whole time at the mall, Ikuto and Amu were inseparable. They were like a real couple. Finally Tadase put two and two together. They way the were acting. How Ikuto said that he had won. It was over. He would never have Amu, would he? She was a lost cause.

The walk home was silent for Tadase. He never really spoke unless he was spoken to, and he had a depressed look on his face. Amu was getting a little worried about him. Amu asked for a moment and pulled Tadase aside.

"What's wrong? You look kind of sad."

Tadase looked up to her. "Oh, it's nothing."

Amu's eyes showed nothing but concern for her depressed friend. "Are you sure?"

Tadase looked into Amu's eyes. _'I really wish you wouldn't look at me with those beautiful eyes. This makes it harder for me to get over you.'_

Tadase nodded his head and turned around. He went straight to Utau. She knew how to help people with their problems. He knocked on the door and she answered.

"Oh. Tadase! What a nice surprise. What brings you here?"

"I need some advice." Utau nodded and let him in. He knew what he would be talking to her. She felt as though she was trying to help someone fly without any wings though.

"Well, I think that I am in love with your little sister. But it seems as though Ikuto has already beat me to her. What do I do?"

"Are you completely sure about this? That you love Amu-chan? What would you do if I did this?" She crossed over the room and placed a soft kiss on Tadase's lips. She pulled away. "Did you imagine my sister doing that?"

Tadase nodded his head. "B-b-b-but why did you just do that?"

"As a test. You are in love with my sister. But I'm sorry to say that you had no chance to begin with. For Amu-chan, it was love at first sight. But what I want you to do is tell her how you feel anyway. It will make you feel better to have that thing off your chest." Tadase nodded and turned toward the door.

"Oh and Tadase." He turned around. "Don't worry to much on the kiss. I have a boyfriend already." He smiled and walked out the door.

Riku: Okay you phantoms! We have what you want! Now let Miyu-chan go!

**Me: Riku! Everyone! I'm so glad to see you!**

**Amu: You're okay!**

**Me: Yeah! Now hurry and give up the notebook so we can hurry up out of here!**

**Zuki-chan: Okay! –hands over notebook-**

**Me: Riku. Did you do what I told you to?**

**Riku: Yes I did.**

**Me: Good. -takes Riku's hand- Let's just hope they don't find out until they are long gone.**

**Kat-chan: What are we missing?**

**Me: I told Riku to give them a blank notebook that way I could leave freely. They didn't think to take away my cell phone.**

**Shiori-chan: That was smart.**

**Kat-chan: What dummies.**

**Ikuto: Who were they anyway?**

**Me: I really don't know. They blindfolded me.**

**Amu: So long as they're gone, it doesn't matter.**

**Kukai: Yup!**

**Okay here is an Author's note. I know I said that Tadase thinks that he is in love with Amu but he's not? Well I kinda changed it around so that he is in love with her. Oh and I'm still working on that Fanfic I told you about earlier. I decided that it would be a really long one-shot. So look forward to the next chapters, because we are coming to an end really soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Riku: Okay. Are you ready?**

**Me: You bet! Let's do this! –Charges with keyblade-**

**Amu: Hey! Stop! What are you doing?!**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Amu: Then why are you attacking Riku?! Are you mad at him or something?**

**Riku: I'm teaching her how to wield a keyblade.**

**Kat-chan: Since when did you have a keyblade? **

**Me: Since I made the Ultima Weapon and the One Winged Angel keyblades.**

**Amu: Those are pretty! Can I have one?**

**Riku: You can't because you aren't a keyblade wielder.**

**Amu: That's not fair.**

**Tadase: A lot of things aren't fair in this world.**

**Me: Oh get over it! She chose Ikuto! Not you! The world will go on!**

**Tadase: Fine! Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! –Cries-**

**Ikuto: Oh, stop crying! It's annoying!**

**Me: If you guys don't mind, I'm trying to learn to beat up heartless. So if you could leave so I don't accidentally hurt you…**

**Ikuto: Sure no problem. Enjoy the chapter.**

Tadase sat in his room thinking. Would he actually tell her? Or would he just keep his feelings to himself? This is a horrible decision. He knew Ikuto had already won her heart, but if he didn't tell her, he would explode. What to do, what to do. He knew he had no choice. He had to tell her. But how?

The next day at school, everyone knew immediately that something was different about Ikuto and Amu. They seemed even more comfortable with each other than before. Of course, the two were comfortable around each other before, but now it was more like they belonged next to each other, like two puzzle pieces that were to be place directly beside each other.

As usual, as soon as Amu walked into the school gate, boys started drooling at the sight of Amu. And Ikuto was tired of it. Well, now he could do something about it. He took Amu by the waist and pulled her back into his arms, and placed his head in the crook of her neck. He felt her body temperature rise and smirked. He faced the boys that were drooling over his girlfriend and stuck his tongue out at him. "Mine."

All the boys started to disperse from that area, with dejected looks on their faces. It was funny. He finally noticed Amu squirming to get out of his arms. "What's wrong? Don't you like being in my arms?"

Amu's body temperature rose again. 'Y-yes, but this is embarrassing…"

Ikuto faked a childlike voice. "But how can anyone else know that you belong to me? And I like bragging about you."

Amu blushed and pushed herself away, but took his hand as they walked into the school together. Tadase stood in the sideline, watching the whole thing, his heart aching all the while. Why did she have to be assigned to Ikuto? Why couldn't she be assigned to him? His guardian angel. He liked the sound of that. Maybe then he would have a chance.

Amu turned around and looked at Tadase. "Tadase are you coming?" Tadase looked up at her and nodded once, following after them quickly.

Ikuto walked with Amu all the way to her classroom to drop her off. All the girls in the classroom looked up and stared at him with hearts in their eyes. It was now Amu's turn to claim ownership. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ikuto on the cheek. Amu then turned to the girls and winked. "Sorry. He belongs to me."

All the girls had a shocked look on their faces. Hinamori Amu actually said that to them. Saaya looked upon Amu with total disgust. Everyone else continued to look in shock. For some reason it was a totally amazing what she did. The bell rang and Ikuto left, giving Amu a quick peck on the forehead.

She ran to her seat, slightly flushed. All the girls were smiling at her as if to say, "Tell us all the details". She smiled at them. She heard the quiet pat of a note land on her desk. She looked up to see Tadase smile at her, waving. She opened the note.

'If you would, please meet me on the rooftop during lunch. Thank you'

Amu looked at him again, and nodded. She waited, along with Tadase until the lunch bell rang. Ikuto went to pick Amu up and saw her walking with Tadase. _'Wonder what they are talking about…'_

Ikuto snuck behind them, without being heard. He followed them up to the rooftop and hid behind a corner to listen to them.

Tadase kept fidgeting, and Amu was wondering what was wrong with him. He finally found what he was going to say.

"I have a question for you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you really love Ikuto? I mean, do you think you're in love with him?"

Amu blushed a tomato red. And then she smiled. "Yes, I do. With all my heart. I feel so happy when I'm with him and it just feels so natural, like being with him takes no effort at all. And I like that feeling. Why do you ask?"

Tadase shook his head. "No reason. I guess I just wanted to make sure. And to wish you the best in your relationship."

Amu smiled. "Thank you." She blushed. "Don't tell Ikuto that! It would be embarrassing and he would tease me about it!"

Tadase laughed. "Your secret's safe with me!" He smiled on the outside, and he smiled on the inside as well. At least the person that he loved was happy. And there was no comparison. He could never have competed with Ikuto. And it wasn't because he was good-looking or charming. It was because he loved her with all his heart as well. And it's hard to just ignore that level of adoration.

"Come on, Amu-san. Let's go get Ikuto and get some lunch." Amu nodded, excited at the opportunity to see Ikuto again. Ikuto left out of the door and rushed his way down the stairs, to make sure that they didn't catch him eavesdropping.

The rest of the day passed quickly. It was kind of nice to see the class pass with ease. Amu was called yet again but this time it was Saaya. Amu reluctantly followed the request that was given to her.

She met the 5 girls behind a big oak tree in the courtyard of the school. "Okay, what do you guys want now?"

"Why do you have to get the most handsome upperclassman as a boyfriend?! It's not fair! You are nothing but a man stealer!"

Amu was getting fed up with this but she didn't let it show. "I am not a man stealer. And nothing you say or do to me can make me change my feelings. I'm in love with Ikuto. Now just leave me alone. Please?"

Amu walked off leaving a stunned Saaya and her group. Amu had hoped that was the last of them. They were really getting on her nerves. But Amu just had to put them in the back of her mind. They were not very important people. Nothing to be concerned over.

Amu ran to the front of the school, where Tadase and Ikuto were waiting.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting! Let's go home." Ikuto took her hand and Tadase walked beside them making good conversation. He was actually happy that he didn't confess to her. Because she deserved to be with Ikuto, not with himself.

Tadase: What a stupid ending…

**Ikuto: Shut up! I liked it! What about you, Amu?**

**Amu: -Blushes- I-I-I liked it…**

**Tadase: Hinamori-san! How could you say that?**

**Amu: W-well, because I love Ikuto…**

**Tadase: NOOOOO!!!!!**

**Me: Stop yelling! I am kinda busy trying to kill a heartless here! And he is huge!**

**Ikuto: Aw, Amu. You love me?**

**Amu: -nods-**

**Ikuto: -Glomps Amu-**

**Me: Finally. Ahh! **

**Riku: Miyu-chan! Pay attention.**

**Me: Sorry, sorry! Please read and review.**

**Riku: Try hitting him on his hand and his face!**

**Me: Ah! This is hard!!! Fine! Thunder! –Kills heartless-**

**Riku: Nice magic! **

**Me: I won! –hugs Riku-**

**Riku: -blushes- See you guys next time.**

**A/N: Okay so if you guys want, (because I am still sorta not even half way through with the other one shot, it is so long) I can kinda make a sequel with this story when it's over. Just so you guys have something to read while your waiting for your Christmas present! So just review to let me know what you think about the idea. The title will probably be **_**My New Life With The One I Love**_**, okay?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Zuki-chan: Hey, Miyu-chan?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Zuki-chan: Can I ask you a question?**

**Me: Sure. What is it?**

**Zuki-chan: Where did you meet Riku?**

**Kat-chan and Shiori-chan: Yeah! I want to know too!**

**Me: I was visiting the Dark Realm beyond the door to darkness. I was getting attacked by heartless so he helped me out. Then he passed out in front of me. So I had to help him out. One thing led to another, and then we started dating. Why do you ask?**

**Zuki-chan: Just curious.**

**Kat-chan: What a boring story!**

**Me: Oh yeah. Whatever. You know it's really sad that you got Kakashi by waking him up after you knocked him out. That makes a lot of sense.**

**Kat-chan: Shut up.**

**Ikuto: So we have a question too.**

**Me: Okay. Shoot.**

**Amu: Is this story almost over?**

**Me: Yes, it is, but-**

**Ikuto: Aww. Why?**

**Me: Let me finish. Yes it is, but I'm making a sequel. You bunch of babies. I might even put in some Miru stuff in it.**

**Yoru and Miki: -blushes-**

**Me: How cute!**

**Amu: Where is Riku?**

**Me: Getting ready. We are trying to decide between going to Twilight Town or Destiny Island. So Everyone Please enjoy. And remember that I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Amu and Ikuto walked to school together. Tadase claimed that he was sick and didn't feel up to going to school. The truth was that he didn't want to see the new couple together. He still wasn't completely over Amu, and he felt that he wouldn't be over her for a long time.

The two walked together in the school gates, hand in hand. The fan boys stared with pain filled eyes, as Amu smiled at what Ikuto was saying to her. And as the two passed a group of girls, they looked on with hearts in their eyes. "What a cute couple…"

Ikuto and Amu paid no attention to them though. They were nothing to be worried about. Ikuto and Amu walked to her class still hand in hand. She was a little pink. She still blushed just from his touch.

Amu was at her seat listening to the teacher ramble on and on. The day was going by slow. Oh, well. She would wait until the middle of the day. To take a break from all the boring things. And she would just fly. Fly and pretend to be a bird. To never touch the earth again.

The lunch bell rang, and Amu walked at her own pace to the rooftop. The roof was empty except for one thing. She saw Ikuto, sleeping soundly. She walked over and sat beside him.

"Is it lunch time already?" Amu jumped when she heard Ikuto's voice. She thought he was asleep. He was quiet enough to fool her.

Amu regained her composure. "Yes. Have you been sleeping here this whole time?"

Ikuto smirked. "There are some days where I don't feel like going to class. The only reason that I'm here is because of you."

Amu put her finger to her chin in thought. And a smile spread across her face. Am stood up, making Ikuto sit up.

"What's wrong?"

Amu's smile turned to a smirk. "Let's skip for the rest of the day! Let's just leave! I'm really bored today anyway! So let's just go!"

It was Ikuto's turn to smirk. "Aren't you the one that always tells me to go to school? And now you want to skip?"

Amu blushed and nodded. She ran to her classroom to get her bag. She was back at the rooftop in no time at all. She went to the edge of roof, and her wings came out of nowhere. She held her hand out to Ikuto and he took it without hesitation. They were up in the air, enjoying the wind in their faces.

They landed in the old abandoned theme park that Ikuto had taken her to before. Once again, they rode all the rides, and even some of them twice. They were both happy that she had suggested the idea to skip the rest of school.

As they found their way out of the neighborhood it was hidden in, and they reached the sound of the town, they went window-shopping. It was time killing and fun. Amu was fun to watch as she ran all around the store saying hoe cute everything was.

As they left the store, Ikuto took Amu's hand and led her to a park. There was a giant hill there. The two climbed the hill and sat on top of it looking at the sky. It was painted with a beautiful sunset. It was more beautiful than any painting either of them had ever seen. Ikuto could only think of one thing that was more beautiful and it was sitting right beside him.

Amu looked at the sunset. She knew that something was going to happen. She knew that her mother had told her father about what had happened recently. And she knew that her father would be the next to summon them. She wanted to Ikuto to meet her dad, but a part of her didn't want him to have to go through the trouble. And she knew that 20 questions would definitely be there.

The stars were now visible to those sitting on the Earth. The two lovers walked away hand in hand, in silence. All of these thoughts were weighing heavily on Amu's mind.

"Ikuto. I have to tell you something."

Ikuto looked at Amu. He saw how she looked troubled. That something major was wrong. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what I'm worried about is you. My father will probably want to meet you soon. I mean meet you face to face. And I guess I'm a little worried, that's all." Amu's face was cast downward.

Ikuto stopped walking and faced Amu. He placed his fingers under Amu's chin and lifted her face upward. He hated to see Amu sad or disappointed. Because it made him sad.

"Look Amu. I love you. I would be willing to take a bullet for you. I'm pretty sure that I can take a talk with you're father." Ikuto smirked.

Amu smiled. "Sure, whatever. I just don't want to be forced to leave you. He can do that and I just don't want that to happen."

Ikuto leaned down and kissed her. "Don't worry. That won't happen. I promise. So don't worry okay? I love you."

Amu nodded, and they walked home. _'I hope that won't happen…'_

**Kat-chan: Did they leave?**

**Shiori-chan: You're late. They left about 3 hours ago.**

**Kat-chan: What? We should have partied.**

**Me: Too bad I'm home now.**

**Amu: Miyu-chan! You're back.**

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Ikuto: So where did you decide to go?**

**Riku: To Destiny Islands.**

**Me: It was so pretty! I wish I could live there…**

**Ikuto: Then just move in with Riku.**

**Me: W-what? I-I couldn't do that!**

**Amu: This is the first time I've heard you stutter!**

**Me: S-shut up! Please read and review! I'm leaving!**

**Ikuto: Riku, you would like that wouldn't you?**

**Riku: I'm not answering that, because you would twist my words around**

**Ikuto: You know me so well!**


	20. Final chapter

Me: I am sorry to say; this is the last chapter of An Angel's Love! Please don't cry!

**Amu: -cries- But it's so sad! I don't want it to end!**

**Ikuto: Me either.**

**Tadase: I want to see it end! This is the most retarded story in the world!**

**Riku: Oh My God! Will you shut up?**

**Me: Thank you! You are so annoying!**

**Tadase: Whatever! **

**Zuki-chan: It is better to not dwell on things in the past, which has already been lost.**

**Shiori-chan: Exactly. So shut up.**

**Me: Or we'll go out for cake without you.**

**Tadase: Fine. Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! But I wish I could…**

**Ikuto: I am going to beat you up so bad if you don't stop whining… Just tape your mouth shut! Enjoy the chapter!**

Amu woke up to the day. The birds were chirping and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. To a normal person, it would be one of those rare beautiful days where it would be the perfect excuse to just cut school or work and just stare at the sky or find a warm place to just take a nap and forget your worries. But it wasn't this way for Amu. Whenever there was a beautiful day like this, there was a huge crisis going on. And the day would be like this to give comfort to those who were did not know about what was truly happening.

Ikuto opened his eyes to the pretty day that was before him, but something seemed to be a little of to him. It wasn't that the day wasn't skip worthy, it was just that it seemed that there was more behind the day than appeared, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Amu got up and got dressed. _"Man, what am I gonna do? Most likely, I'm gonna be called up because of something, a system glitch or something. Not that I wasn't expecting to be called up anyway. Oh! This is confusing!'_

Ikuto got dressed slowly._ 'Why can't I shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen? It's like I can feel something tearing down right now…'_

Amu walked out of her room door to a waiting Utau. "Amu-chan, you know that there is something wrong don't you? That we may be called up to do some assistance?"

Amu nodded. "If there is something wrong, I know that we would have to be called up A.S.A.P. and we have to be ready."

Amu walked towards the door and waited for Ikuto to come out of his house. He had a troubled look on his face. Like something was bothering him.

"Ikuto? Earth to Ikuto!" Ikuto looked at Amu furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Ikuto nodded. "It's just that today just doesn't seem like it appears. I kinda feel like something is just off. The day is pretty but nothing is going right somewhere else."

Amu eyes widened. He was very observant. If he could tell something was off, he must have had a very sensitive feeling to things. It was very impressive.

"Okay. Well if you know that much, I guess I can tell you. Do you mind if we skip school?"

Ikuto smirked and shook his head. "Of course I don't mind. I barely come to class anyways."

Amu giggled and the two walked to a quiet place where they could talk. Amu found a bench where they could sit.

"Okay. So, you know when you have those perfect days? Without a cloud in the sky? The birds are singing as loud as they possibly can? Well, those are the days when the most chaos is going on, up there." Amu made a gesture to point up with her finger. "Usually it's a system failure. Those are extremely bad. If that happens, we can't get anything done. At all. Major problems occur, kind of like a computer crashing. The thing is, I think that I will be called up pretty soon for maintenance. And time passes differently. So you never know. I may be gone for a couple hours to a couple months."

Ikuto's face dropped. This could not be happening. He only just found the one that he was looking for, and now she would be leaving again? Her phone started ringing. Utau was on the other line.

"Amu-chan! It's time. And he said to bring Ikuto with him. He said it was very important that you do." The line was cut off and Amu turned to Ikuto.

Amu turned to Ikuto and laughed nervously. "Well at least you don't have to worry about the time difference… because… well… um… you're coming too! You guys could you come out here?"

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru all appeared at the same time. "My lady?"

"I need you to make a portal. One big enough for Ikuto, yourselves and me. We're going home for a while!"

The 5 closed their eyes and concentrated. They all started glowing. Ran was glowing pink, Miki was glowing blue, Su, green, Dia, yellow and Yoru was purple. The portal was multicolored. Amu took Ikuto's hand and they walked together into the light.

When the two got there, it was complete chaos! There were people running around like crazy! "Amu-chan! Hurry! Come with me! Rima is already waiting!"

Amu looked at Ikuto and gave him a kiss. "I'll be right back, okay?" Amu ran with Utau to the central part of the platform.

"Okay girls! Let's do this!"

Utau smiled. "Yeah!"

Rima didn't really say anything but she smiled and nodded. Utau took Amu's right hand and Rima took her left. All of them closed their eyes and concentrated. Powerful lights emerged from their bodies, which corrected the system. It seemed as thought this event happened in about 5 minutes but it took about 5 hours to get the system fully corrected. And the whole time Ikuto sat out waiting, worrying.

Amu and the others left the platform tired. Ikuto was there to catch Amu as she was about to fall. For Amu there was black all around her. She heard her name being called but she didn't respond to it. She finally woke up. Everything was all blurry.

The first thing that was out of her mouth was, "Where is Ikuto?"

Rima was sitting beside her. "I think that daddy is giving him the 20 questions treatment." Just then she heard someone calling for her.

Amu laughed nervously. "Guess it's my turn."

Amu walked slowly into the chamber where Ikuto and her Father were.

"Amu I only have one question for you: Do you truly love this man?"

Amu took a deep breath. "Yes with all of my heart."

He smiled. "Well then I leave you to live with on Earth with him if you wish."

"Really?"

"But Utau and Rima will have to live there with you. Are you okay with this arrangement?"

Amu nodded her head. "Of course! Thank you!"

They all exited and left for home. As they reached the house, Utau was busy showing Rima her new house and showing her to her room.

Ikuto smirked at Amu. "Aren't you happy? You get to stay with me here."

Amu smiled. "More than you could ever know."

**Me: What a touching story!**

**Riku: It really was cute. If I do say so myself.**

**Amu: I loved it!**

**Ikuto: So did I.**

**Me: Tadase, tell the truth. What did you think of it?**

**Tadase: I… guess I liked it.**

**Shiori-chan: yay! We converted him!**

**Me: Well goodbye! Please look forward to my next story, which will either be a quick one-shot or a sequel. So please look forward to it! I love you all!**


End file.
